


[盾冬AU] Flawlessness

by hexeamelie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NC-17, 中文, 原創
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexeamelie/pseuds/hexeamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>簡介：他并不需要成为多么完美无瑕的人，他只想成为Steve想要的人。<br/><strong>双Alpha / ABO二设</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **阅读警示：**  
>  文字角色不属于我。OOC/BUG注意。 **后期有互攻情节，但盾冬情节多于冬盾。**  
>  Bucky有些性冷感，PTSD。  
>  **注意，Bucky是Alpha无误，但是体质被改造过可能会怀孕。（带不带球看心情写）**  
>  本文写在美队2。不涉及妇联2。原创角色/任务有，细节经不起考究。只想炖炖肉！

在清理了Hydra隐藏在墨西哥沙漠北部最后一个分团基地后，Steve一边联络Natasha派战机来接应，一边用眼角不安地偷瞄着距离五十尺开外的，正坐在废墟上盯着手中机枪发呆的Bucky。  
挂断通讯后Steve走向Bucky，没迈出几步，Bucky倏地从废墟上站起来，蓝眸警惕地盯着Steve，而Steve则被他提防的眼神给冻在原地，即便隔着面罩都能想象出Bucky的表情有多紧绷。  
「呃，Nat会在5分钟内到达,我们很快就能回去了……」Steve尽量不让自己的笑容太尴尬，语气也尽可能轻松地说着，但他心里却为自己先前的失态懊悔了千万遍。  
Bucky紧抿着唇没有回应，他瞪着Steve几秒确定他不会靠近后才移开了视线，但紧握着机枪的手却丝毫没有放松，仿佛Steve再多靠近一步，他就会毫不留情的给他来上一枪。  
驾驶座上的Natasha在美国队长和冬日战士登机之后就立刻感受到了一股诡异而紧张的气氛。回头看了一眼，一语不发的Bucky挑了个离Steve最远的位置坐着，而Steve则是一副孩子做错事的模样坐在副驾座后面。Natasha用发梢想也猜到了两个人应该发生了什么不愉快。简单的和Steve交流了一下任务情况后Natasha就专心驾驶战机不再说话了。  
一回到总部，Bucky立刻丢下Steve一个人走了。自知已经惹了Bucky生气的Steve完全不敢拉住对方，只能眼睁睁的看着Bucky消失在电梯里。  
「我们队长遇上麻烦了？」  
Natasha关了机门走了过来，看到一脸沮丧的Steve此刻就像一只被主人抛弃的大型犬似的。  
「都是我的错，我……哎，Bucky生气是应该的……」Steve露出一个勉强的笑容，跟着Natasha一块儿往电梯走去。  
「别这么沮丧，我相信你们很快会和好的。」Natasha拍了拍Steve的手臂安慰，默默在心里补了一句：夫妻没有隔夜仇嘛。  
「我，我没有信心，因为我把事情搞砸了……」Steve自责地摇摇头，一想到任务时发生的事他就想找个地缝钻进去。  
「打起精神来，虽然我不知道你们发生了什么，但我想他不会真的和你生气的，你比我更了解他不是吗？好好谈谈，道个歉。」  
Steve深吸一口气点点头，Natasha的建议也是他所想到的，尽管不知道Bucky还会不会想再看见他。  
「今晚我要和Clint出任务，你知道怎么联络我。」在Steve走出电梯前，Natasha说道。  
「谢谢你，Nat，祝你们顺利，我在这里等着你们平安回来。」Steve给了Natasha一个拥抱。道别之后，Steve暂时抛开私人问题，大步走向局长办公室，他要赶紧把报告做完了再赶回公寓去找Bucky。  
******  
Bucky不在公寓里。  
把工作都认真处理完之后，Steve一秒也不多停留的从神盾局赶回家，结果开了门面对的却是空荡荡的公寓。屋里一丝Bucky的气息也没有，他查看了所有的房间都没有发现任何Bucky回来过的迹象，这说明Bucky下了飞机之后并没有回过公寓。  
Steve打电话联络了所有的复仇者好友，得到的回答都是没有见到Bucky。失去的恐慌又在心底扩散开来。Steve虚软的坐在沙发上，把脸埋进手里，对于Bucky会去的地方完全没有头绪。他知道如果Bucky不想被找见，那么他一定不会被任何人寻到。  
好不容易……  
好不容易才把一辈子的挚友从Hydra里救出来……  
好不容易才让Bucky寻回了过去的记忆，不再视他为陌生人……  
Steve内疚得要命，他的鬼迷心窍搞砸了这一切。  
******  
Hydra余党被Steve和Bucky驱赶到基地的死角里，垂死挣扎的恐怖分子做出最后猛烈的反击，让两人一时之间无法靠近。  
Bucky用余光发现躲在暗角处的恐怖分子朝着Steve的方向发射了一颗榴弹，敏捷地在榴弹射出的一瞬间将Steve扑倒在坍塌的石扳后，并在移动同时飞出一把钢刀将敌人一击毙命。Steve被扑倒的瞬间用盾牌护住了Bucky的背。轰隆的爆炸声伴随着一阵地动山摇后，部分墙体倒塌了下来，压在了两人四周。  
「你没事吧！」Steve紧张地确认着。  
「…嘘。」Bucky在耳边低声说，「等他们出来。」  
爆炸并没有伤到两人，落在两人周围的石块使他们看上去如同被压住了一样。Bucky打算利用他们被压住的假象，诱使躲在通道里面的余党出来，然后再一举消灭。了然Bucky的计划，Steve屏息以待。就在着最后一战开始前的这1分钟里，Steve犯了个懊悔不已的错误。  
Steve感到有些紧张，但并不是因为随时可能会冲出来的敌人。  
Bucky整个人都压在Steve身上，交颈相贴的姿势让他脖子露出一小片没有被高领遮住的苍白肌肤。鲜少如此贴近的彼此让Steve感觉到一丝暧昧的气味。嗅觉灵敏的Steve能闻得到从Bucky身上传来的淡若游丝的Alpha气味，那是微辛的松木香混着清新的佛手柑与迷人的肉豆蔻的特别香气。  
为了掩藏身份和行踪，Steve出任务时必定会使用中和剂来掩盖自身强势的Alpha气味，以防止意外的麻烦。Bucky则无需使用，常年被Hydra滥用抑制剂以及非法人体改造实验，致使他的Alpha信息素已经淡得几乎和Beta无异，若非如此近距离几乎闻不出来。  
记忆里，Bucky的味道……  
仿佛被诱惑了一样，Steve微微偏头，情不自禁地去嗅更多Bucky身上的味道。在这个世界里，除了beta，同性之间并不会彼此吸引。这恒古不变的定律却没有体现在Steve身上。Bucky并不是Omega，但他却从最初认识Bucky开始就发现自己会不受控制地被他的气味吸引。现在这样的举动对非伴侣的人来说已是冒犯，但Steve却无法自持，Bucky迷人的气味让他感到口干舌燥。  
察觉到Steve微小动作的Bucky身体瞬间僵硬起来，同时感觉Steve搂在腰背上的手也在微微收紧。在他几乎快要忍不住从Steve身上离开的时候，就听见敌人缓缓从死通道里走出来的脚步声，他摸出腰间几把钢刀，听着脚步声计算着人数，一切在预想之中，时机来了——  
掷出去的钢刀每一把都插在了敌人的身上，漏掉的一个也被Steve的盾牌打趴在地上，任务结束。  
「Bucky，没有受伤吧？」Steve把盾牌捡回来立刻走回Bucky身边，Bucky却下意识退了两步，这时Steve才注意到了他的眼神充满了不信任和愤怒……  
******  
Bucky对Steve说过，他已经不是原来的Bucky，甚至不能肯定自己是什么东西。  
常年的洗脑和各种不人道的身体实验改变了他太多东西。除了丢失的记忆和手臂，他的Alpha体质也被彻底改造成了适于暗杀的伪beta。又因Bucky完美的Alpha基因，Hydra为尝试培育更纯粹的Alpha战士而将他往可孕育的体质来改造……对Hydra而言他的作用只是一个人形兵器，而作为一把有力的致命武器，就应该物尽其用。  
不伦不类的身体，如今是Bucky最敏感的禁忌之一。即便脱离了Hydra的魔爪，Bucky自知以后也无法过上正常的生活。他总会刻意的与任何人保持5尺的距离，避免多余的肢体接触，也不与人交谈任何与他身体有关的事情。  
复仇者们都记得，那是一次严重的内部情报泄露事件，导致单独执行任务的Bucky被Hydra再一次劫走。在复仇者们冲破地牢营救的时候，只见到Bucky全身赤裸的跪坐在布满横七竖八的尸块血泊之中，带着满身血与伤痕的他宛如地狱修罗一般令人畏惧。  
Steve亲自把Bucky抱出了地牢，没人知道他被关押的这几天里遭受了什么，仅存的一段监控视频里，是Bucky扯掉身上插着的各种管子并将恐怖分子杀死的画面。  
在那段治疗期间，Bucky缄默不语，必须有Steve在场才能接受医生们的检查与治疗。之后的医疗报告中显示他在关押期间再次被注射了大量合成Omega荷尔蒙素，以完善体内的人造子宫的受孕机制，但并未遭受任何性侵。  
身体的伤势容易复原，但地牢事件再次给Bucky带来了难以愈合的心理创伤。这次事故让所有队友都知道了他是个拥有人造子宫的Alpha异类。尽管花费了漫长的一段时间才恢复了基本的言语交流，但他变得更寡言少语，也依旧与除了Steve外的任何人保持5尺甚至更多的距离。  
在所有人里，他全部的信任，只给了Steve。  
Steve在冷水的冲刷中懊悔，他打碎了这份信任，失去了他的Bucky……  
这份认知让Steve陷入深深的痛苦里。


	2. Chapter 2

黑暗中，清冷的晚风从窗外送进屋里，夹带着一股似有似无的香气。靠在沙发里守着Bucky回来的Steve被冷风吹醒了。他不知自己睡了多久，记得睡着前最后一件事是给大厦打电话询问Bucky的去向。Bucky已经失踪了三天，他也找了三天，没有人寻得他的下落。  
揉了揉微微发酸的脖子，准备起身的Steve愣了愣，意识到窗边有人。他动了动嘴唇，轻轻地呼唤了一声：「……Bucky？」  
没有回应，但随风夹带来的淡淡Alpha气息告诉Steve，Bucky在这，他的Bucky回来了！  
沉默半响，Steve安静地起身去开灯，还未碰到开关下一刻就被重重的压到墙上，后背撞在墙面上发出一声闷响，Steve有些吃疼。Bucky双手揪着他的衣领，黑暗使对方的表情难以辨认。  
「Bucky……」  
Steve又唤了一声，但对方依旧没有回应也没有放开他。屋里安静都能听见胸腔里聒噪的心跳，Steve努力控制自己不去碰Bucky，但他就近在咫尺，只要稍微伸手就能碰到。只是他害怕这么一碰，下一刻Bucky就远远地逃开了。  
萦绕在两人之间的信息素渐渐浓郁起来，Bucky身上原本微弱的气味，在如此近的距离里被放大。Steve体内一阵躁动，他再也阻挡不了内心的渴望，小心翼翼，如触碰最珍贵易碎的宝物一般抚上Bucky的脸。被碰到的Bucky明显僵硬起来，他还带着面罩，但没有躲开Steve的手。  
「对不起，我，我可以吗？」  
Steve低声征求，Bucky毫无反应。当是对方默许了，Steve小心地把面罩摘了下来。刻间，扑面而来的Steve的Alpha信息素让Bucky呼吸一窒，紧抓着他衣领的手也松开了。  
Steve以拇指轻柔地抚摸着Bucky冒出胡茬的下颚，拿着面罩的另一只手悄悄的搭在Bucky的肩颈。在Steve所有的人生过往中，他从未如此紧张过，紧张得感觉心跳都快停止了。他试探性的一点一点缩短距离，短到能感受到Bucky呼出的温热气息拂过鼻尖。Steve闭上眼睛微微偏头，让自己的双唇与那双柔软的唇重叠。  
在吻上的瞬间Steve感到鼻子一酸，有泪水想要涌出眼睛。羽毛般的浅吻宛如经历了一个世纪那么长才分开。Steve把Bucky紧紧抱在怀里，埋首在他的肩窝处。他抱得那么用力，让Bucky感觉骨头都发疼了。当Bucky抬手回抱他时，Steve将眼中氤氲的水汽封在眼皮中，喃喃地在他耳边重复着：  
「Bucky……Bucky……你回来了真是太好了，太好了……」  
******   
Bucky正在浴室洗澡，Steve将整齐叠好的干净衣服放在浴室门口旁的置物架上，再把Bucky丢在门边的作战服塞到洗衣机清洗后，走到厨房打开冰箱拿出蓝莓和牛奶，给他做煎饼吃。  
当Bucky终于从浴室里出来时，闻到了厨房飘来的蓝莓煎饼的香气。Steve看见站在一旁的Bucky先是愣了一下，然后关了火，绕过他走到浴室里。再出来时，将手里拿着的一条软毛巾挂到Bucky脖子上，并顺势给他擦了擦湿漉漉的还在滴水的头发。  
「我做了你喜欢的蓝莓煎饼，先坐着等等，很快就好。」  
Steve麻利地把煎饼装盘，再将热好的牛奶装杯，把餐点端到Bucky面前。Bucky抬头对Steve低声说了一句谢谢，然后拿起刀叉开始吃了起来。  
陪在一旁的Steve自然的露出一脸满足的笑。看着Bucky拿起杯子轻轻吹冷还冒着热气的牛奶，努起的粉润的嘴唇看得他脸一热，迅速地低头拿起自己的杯子喝了一口茶。  
脑海里不受控制地回放起刚才的亲吻，Steve知道那双唇的触感是多么柔软，多么的好。还有那属于Bucky独特的，好闻的香气……控制不住内心的心猿意马，Steve借口去洗澡，留下Bucky独自在厨房里。当Steve转身走进浴室的时候，Bucky咬紧下唇，停下了进食。  
******   
等Steve从浴室出来时，厨房已没了Bucky的身影，用完的餐具也已洗好放回了碗柜。Steve顿时感到一阵空虚。他关了客厅和厨房的灯，站在Bucky的房门前犹豫着是否敲门，他想确认他是否还在这里。然而转念一想，Bucky既然已经回来了，他相信他不会再离开了。  
Steve就这么两手抓着脖子上挂着的毛巾，呆呆的在Bucky房门外站了好久。刚转身开了自己的房门，Bucky的房门便从里面拉开了。Bucky的出现让Steve露出了惊喜表情。  
「Hi，我刚想和你说晚安……」  
未完的话语消失在喉间，Steve瞪大双眼看着抓着毛巾把他拉低吻住的Bucky。震惊让Steve一时丢了反应。直到Bucky伸出舌头舔过他的唇，Steve才闭上眼睛回应Bucky，任由Bucky的舌尖探入他口中，搅乱他的气息。同时他也在Bucky唇舌间尝到了属于Bucky的，混合着松木香与佛手柑的馥郁味道，有一点辛辣，更多是甜味。  
唇舌纠缠勾起了Steve的征服与占有的本能。没有中和剂的掩盖，让他强势的Alpha信息素迅速淹没覆盖了Bucky薄弱的信息素，最初由Bucky掌握的主动权慢慢落在他的手上。  
Bucky的手放开了毛巾慢慢往下滑，搂住了Steve强健的腰身，机械手的触感有些冰凉。他被Steve托着后脑勺不断变化角度地热吻着，在你来我往的唇舌嬉戏中交换着彼此的气息与津液。在氧气殆尽前Steve依依不舍地离开了那双被吻得嫣红的唇，偏过头亲吻Bucky右颈侧幽幽散发着信息素的部位，贪恋着Bucky的气味，温柔而热情的舔吮着。  
「Stevie……」  
Bucky轻声抽气，腺体部位过于敏感，他本能地抗拒，张嘴咬上了Steve结实的肩头，留下了一个深深牙印。Steve在吃疼后不舍地离开脖子，再一次捧着Bucky的脸印下一个安抚的亲吻。  
一条腿挤进了Bucky腿间，缓缓地蹭着对方敏感的部位。Bucky下意识想抽身，但Steve却倏地把他一把抱起压在柔软的床垫里。跻身在Bucky两腿间，拉起Bucky的T恤后吻上了那肌肉结实的腹部，顺着腹肌往上吻到胸口。他舔吻着那诱人挺立的乳头，另一只手则有些焦急着伸进Bucky的睡裤，隔着内裤去爱抚揉弄那柔软的部位。  
「停下！」  
Bucky的机械手一把抓住了Steve停在他裤裆里的手腕，有些用力。  
「对，对不起！Bucky，我……」被抓疼的Steve如被冷水浇顶一般，情热的温度骤降，意识到自己的失控。他撤回手并直起身跪坐了起来，双手抓着膝盖不敢看着Bucky，一脸歉疚。  
尴尬的沉默持续了半响，最后是Bucky打破了沉默。  
「我没有任何感觉，Steve。」  
他的语气平静，仿佛在说一件与己毫不相干的事情。Steve胸口一窒，他不知所措地看向Bucky，然后道歉。Bucky没有避开Steve心痛而内疚的眼神，他给了Steve一个轻轻的，几乎称不上笑的微笑。  
「我在很久以前就什么也感觉不到了，不管是什么样的感受，他们把作为人类的这部分夺走了。」  
「Buck……」  
「你想和一个……什么都感觉不到，什么也不是的怪物在一起吗？」  
Steve并没有立刻回答，他俯下身抱住了Bucky，将头埋在他的肩窝处，Bucky身上淡淡的信息素萦绕在鼻尖，那味道让他着迷，怜爱。他轻轻吻了Bucky漂亮的锁骨，柔声说：「那让我们把它找回来，你不是怪物，Bucky，不管你变成什么样，你永远都是我的Bucky。」  
「我不……」  
修长的手指点在了Bucky的唇上阻止他继续说，Steve撑起身体，让他们的视线相接。  
「不管你接下来想反驳我什么，那都不重要，Bucky，对我而言，你并非你所想的那样，那些丢失的东西，我会陪着你去找回来，不管花多长时间，只要你在这里，在我身边。」  
Steve直视着Bucky的冰蓝眼眸里充满了自信与柔情。他拉起他的手，亲吻着他的手背，庄重地承诺道：  
「我绝不会让你独自一人承受所有，请你留在我身边，让我守护你，Bucky，我会，我想要陪着你直到最后。」  
在Steve用粗糙的指腹轻柔抚摸他湿润的眼睛时，Bucky闭上眼睛任由对方亲吻他，他动了动唇，轻声说：  
「Fool.」


	3. Chapter 3

没有什么比在清晨时分与倾心之人缱绻的时光更美妙了。  
一切始于Steve单纯的早安吻。  
最先醒来的他一睁眼就看见安睡在身边的Bucky，朦胧的晨光笼罩在Bucky身上，柔和了他硬朗的线条。恍惚间Steve以为回到了过去，回到了年少时Bucky曾与他分享过的那些清晨。Steve撑起上身，凝视了好一会Bucky美好的睡颜，小心翼翼地拨开Bucky额头微乱的发丝，屏住呼吸低下头靠近，做了过去每一次在Bucky身边醒来时想做而不敢做的事情。  
在那蜻蜓点水的一吻中睁开眼睛的Bucky，静静地望着柔声对他道早安的Steve，他阳光般明亮的笑容里带着一份羞涩，那双凝视他的蓝眸中表露无遗的柔情，让Bucky感受到一阵暖意。于是作为回应，Bucky回了一个吻给Steve，只不过与Steve那清纯的额头吻不同，他给了他一个缠绵深入的亲吻。  
彼此的信息素在唇舌交汇时碰撞，属于Steve的Alpha信息素萦绕在两人之间，Bucky并不排斥它。清新的柑橘香气，庄重的檀香木混合着成熟性感的麝香——Steve身上的气味令他莫名的安心而松懈。  
当Bucky一个翻身将他压在了身下时，Steve顺从的仍由Bucky成为他全部感官的主宰者。Bucky吻着他，一手滑到了Steve的腰側上或轻或重的抚摸着。他的吻温柔而缠绵，柔软的舌探入Steve口中，细细的舔舐着腔壁，卷起Steve的舌头与之缠绵。Steve抚摸着Bucky结实的腰背，Bucky美妙的气息让他浑身血液都在沸腾。  
「Buc、Bucky……」  
Steve轻喘着气，满面通红地把Bucky推开了一些，欲言又止。实际上贴在他身上的Bucky对他的窘况一清二楚，他没有退开，只是似笑非笑的勾了勾嘴角，低下头再次吻住的Steve，停驻在Steve腰间的金属手滑过紧实的腹肌缓缓地伸进他的睡裤中……  
******   
Natasha对于又双双出现的Steve和Bucky毫不感到意外。  
前两天Steve才用着几乎要崩溃的声音联络她说Bucky失踪了，让正和Clint在南美的小国执行任务的她不免担心。但以她对Bucky的观察了解，Natasha又觉得这种担心有些多余。  
虽然与Bucky先敌后友，但在将近两年的相处，Natasha自认为对这个冷言寡语的新队友该了解的都了解了。Steve曾与她聊过他们的旧时光，曾经的Bucky也是个开朗幽默，善于言谈交际的阳光青年。而今谁都看得出在Hydra控制下的几十年来所留下精神创伤已经完全改变了Bucky。他对Steve以外的任何人都保持着距离，总是会下意识的警惕或排斥其他人的靠近，过于敏感也不太爱说话，鲜少表露情绪（准确来说更像是缺失了情绪这部分）。撇开上述的几项不谈，他倒是个完美的作战队友。  
尽管对与曾是敌方身份的Bucky结下的恩怨还有一些介怀，但只因Steve是她所重视的好友，她自然努力摒弃芥蒂，对Steve重要的人爱屋及乌。  
走到正坐在训练场边上的Bucky身边，Natasha与他隔着一个人的距离坐了下来。她敏锐地闻到Bucky身上带着一丝不一样的气味，眼中不免掠过一丝惊讶，随即了然一切的她笑着开口道：「看来你们不只是和好了。」  
正专注地看着Steve在场上指导突击队新队员们近身搏击技巧的Bucky转过头看向Natasha，对她意有所指的话波澜不惊。Natasha是位强大的Alpha，在这么近的距离自然会察觉到他身上还混着的一丝属于Steve的信息素。体质改变的缘故，Bucky自身的Alpha信息素稀薄得让人不易察觉，也因此容易被各种气味所盖过。大多数人只会认为他是个beta，只有感官特别敏锐的Alpha和Omega才会发现他的第二性别。早上和Steve亲密接触了好一会，他会沾上Steve的气味很正常，反正没几个小时就会完全消失了。  
「下次我建议你直接揍他一顿，比起你躲着不见他，我相信他更乐意你这样。」Natasha幽幽地说着，脸上挂着戏谑的笑靥。  
「……我不会再对他动手了。」  
Bucky静默了一会才淡淡地回道，因为脑海中浮现出自己曾经让Steve受伤的画面而皱起了眉头，虽然他明白Natasha想表达的意思。  
「抱歉……」Natasha怔了一下，她收回停留在Bucky侧颜上的视线，望向了Steve，顿了顿，再次扭过头对着bucky柔声说：「我只是想让你知道Steve有多害怕失去你，在他好不容易把你找回来之后，你对他真的非常重要，Bucky。」  
「谢谢提醒。」  
Bucky生硬地吐出两个字，内心深处又隐约涌起一股暗流，接着心脏宛如被巨石撞击般的不适感让他不自觉的握紧了拳头。Natasha注意到了他身上信息素起了微妙的变化，她嗅出了那种混杂着愠怒，痛苦以及排斥的情绪。她想开口说些什么，但从Bucky身上袭来的威慑力却让她无法发出任何声音。  
******   
Bucky几乎一整个下午都待在射击训练室里。不管面对的是多高难度的对战模式，他都弹无虚发，全胜而过。Clint在和他打第二场时忍不住中途从场景中退了出来。  
「怎么了，难得打退堂鼓啊，Clint。」Sam奇怪地看着脸色难看的Clint，现在第二场才过半，通常热衷于模拟战的Clint可不会这样中途叫停。  
「……别提了。」  
Clint一屁股坐在Sam身边的椅子上，他做了几个深呼吸来平复心悸。看着场内仍在战斗中的Bucky，Clint心里暗暗吐槽他不知道吃了哪门子的火药，忽然间周身散发出的高压气场压迫得他这个Omega简直快要窒息了。察觉不对劲的Clint立刻叫Sam给他退出了模拟战，要不是神盾特制的抑制剂效果比普通型的强，估计这会连爬出战斗室的力气都没有了。  
「铁臂今天很猛啊，到现在为止要害命中率保持在98.957%，要赶上你了。」Sam看着显示屏里Bucky的命中数据忍不住咂舌，还好他现在是复仇者的一员。  
「他今天未免太暴躁了点吧……」  
「会吗？」  
Clint睨了Sam一眼，他一个beta肯定感觉不到，但自己可是吃到苦头了。通常使用了抑制剂可以不受一般Alpha的影响，但遇上强势的Alpha就有点小麻烦了。明明往常一起进行模拟战时，Bucky身上的信息素一直都很温和，甚至如beta一样不会对他有任何影响。可今天却一反常日的强烈到给他造成了无法抵抗的压迫，真是见鬼了。  
待身体的无力感稍微消散了一些后，Clint就一秒钟也不想待在这里了。于是背起弓箭，丢下一句「有事先走」就离开了训练室，他需要被自家Alpha安抚一下。  
刚出了走廊就看见Steve迎面而来，他笑着朝着Clint打了这个招呼，询问Bucky的位置。Clint竖起拇指往身后指了指，告诉他Bucky正在射击训练室。在Steve和他错肩而过时，Clint叫住了Steve：  
「Steve， Bucky最近没什么事吧？」  
Steve愣了愣，摇了摇头回道：「怎么了？」  
「唔……我觉得他心情不太好的样子，有心事似的，可以的话，和他谈谈吧。」  
Clint煞有介事的提醒让Steve不由心头一紧，两人道别后便加快步伐往训练室走去。  
看见Steve走进训练室的Sam有些意外，随即咧开嘴抬了抬下巴向对方打了个招呼，露出一口白牙。  
「你家Bucky今天战斗力爆表呢！」  
「看起来确实。」Steve看了看屏幕上的数据后，视线转移到场内的Bucky身上，「这场什么时候结束？」  
「只剩几分钟了。」  
「Sam，他下午状态如何？」  
Steve紧密关注着场内正雷厉风行地与虚拟敌人对战的Bucky，Clint的话从刚开开始就一直盘踞在他心里，总让他不安。  
「Bucky？Clint说他今天很暴躁，我倒觉得和平时没什么两样，你知道，我对你们的信息素不敏感，再说那小子每天都是一张脸，也看不出有什么不一样。」  
Steve不由得蹙眉，回想了一下早上突击队训练结束后还和Bucky一起愉快地吃了午餐。下午因为Fury单独找他谈话，就和Bucky分开了。此前他并未发现Bucky有任何异常的情绪，如果他有，Steve肯定会早早察觉，难道是他去谈话的期间发生了什么吗？  
模拟战在最后一声倒计时提示中结束了。战斗室内的虚拟场景瞬间消失，恢复成空荡荡的房间。从战斗室里缓缓走出来Bucky看见等在一旁的Steve后，眼中闪过一抹吃惊。Steve对他莞尔一笑，一如平常的上前搂住了他的肩膀拍了拍后随即放开了他。在Bucky身上感受不到任何负面情绪的味道的Steve心里稍稍松了一口气。


	4. Chapter 4

「疼吗？」  
Steve皱着好看的眉头，一脸心疼地卷起Bucky的T恤查看着他腰背上触目惊心的大片瘀伤，肩胛处还有一些新鲜的擦伤。Bucky摇摇头，他压根没注意自己有受伤。  
「让我给你处理一下。」  
「我没事。」Bucky说着把衣服拉下来转回身，脑袋里闪过一个声音提醒他不要把后背暴露给敌人，但在对上那双冰蓝色的眼眸时，Bucky在心里反驳了那个声音：不，不是敌人，是Steve。  
「Bucky，你不能放着不管……」  
和一脸执着的Steve大眼瞪小眼的对视了半响，最后Bucky还是妥协地脱掉了T恤。Steve让他在沙发上趴着，顺手塞了个抱枕在他怀里，然后从冰箱里把冰块拿出来用保鲜袋装起来。要不是今日训练结束，他和Bucky在更衣间换衣服时发现了这些伤痕，估计Bucky会这样置之不理。当然，他没有故意偷看Bucky换衣服的意思……  
Steve用毛巾裹著冰袋给他敷上后，跪坐在沙发旁，拿着伤药喷雾给Bucky处理擦伤的地方。他能察觉这段时间Bucky似乎总是在状况外，虽然没有出现Clint和Sam提过的暴躁状态，但他在日常训练中会表现出一丝心不在焉，走神发呆的次数也越来越频繁。暗自庆幸最近没有任务，他想和Bucky谈谈心，却一直不知如何开口。  
也许是压力问题。细想一下，他们彼此都没有真正意义上的休过什么假，也许可以试着休个短假，让Bucky感觉轻松一些，然后再视情况与他谈心。下定决心后，Steve開口询问：「Bucky，你想出去走走吗？」  
Bucky闻言扭回头看向他，蓝眸里带着疑惑：「走去哪？」  
「到街上或者公园散散步，看一场电影或球赛什么的，或者你有别的想做的事情，我可以和你一起去做。」  
「这是约会吗？」  
Bucky冷不防的话让Steve唰地脸红了，他紧张地和bucky解释，有些语无伦次：「不，嗯，如果算的话，我是说，近期暂时不会有任务，我们也有一些假期能休，然后我有想带你去的一些地方，让你放松一下心情，所以，假如你想出去的话……」  
Steve说着说着就没声了，因为他看见Bucky低下头弯着嘴角笑了，浅浅的笑容令他心跳不已。  
「听起来不错。」Bucky缓缓地说，笑容还停留在他脸上。Steve闻言，眼中闪着欣喜的光芒，原本紧张的气味已经被愉悦取代。  
「那么？」Steve再次小心向他确认，他希望Bucky对他说出来。而Bucky眼中含笑地凝视着他几秒，牵动嘴角，给了他想要的回应：「我很期待。」  
******   
Steve比往常醒得更早，实际上因为惦记着今日与Bucky的约会，让他整晚都兴奋得睡不着。  
一如往常，两人先到附近公园里晨跑。今早清晨有些雾，清新湿润的林间空气令人心情愉快而放松。他们安静而专注地慢跑，偶尔交换一个微笑的眼神，没有过多的言语交流。  
结束晨练回到公寓，Steve让Bucky先去淋浴，而他去为两人准备早餐。满意地将丰盛的早餐完美地呈现在餐桌上后，Steve思索着或许哪天可以给Bucky来一次床上早餐，用美食的香气唤醒熟睡的Bucky，不知道他会用什么样的表情醒来……  
正当Steve幻想得出神时，带着一身水汽与柑橘味沐浴乳香气的Bucky从浴室走了出来。在看见Steve身着围裙，手举着木质锅铲站在餐桌前一动不动地发呆的样子时，Bucky犹豫两秒要不要打扰他，随后还是清了清嗓子，出声道：「我用好浴室了。」  
Bucky的声音让Steve一瞬间回神过来，他带着如阳光般和煦的笑容说道：「我做好了早餐。」  
待Bucky走到餐桌前看见比平日更精致的早餐时，脸上闪过了一丝讶异。接著Steve一脸献宝似的催促着他坐下用餐，在Bucky吃下第一口后，抬眼给对方一个称赞的眼神，微微弯起嘴角道：「谢谢你准备了这么棒的早餐。」而Steve在他话音结束时脸上的笑容更甜了。  
在愉快而安静的气氛中用完了美味的早餐，Bucky主动承担了碗碟的清洗，被拒绝帮忙的Steve则投身进浴室淋浴更衣。准备好之后，两人一同出了门，去实践由Steve早早制定好的休假计划。  
******  
Steve计划里的第一项，是去先去看一场时下热门的电影。  
通常来说，Bucky都会避开人群密集的场所。招摇的Alpha的气味，甜腻的Omega味道，充斥着各种不同气味是他不喜欢这类场所的缘故之一。他能精确地分辨出各种味道，复杂的信息素对于被改造过的他也没有什么影响作用。这让他能更容易的在人群中隐匿起来，轻而易举地甩掉麻烦的追兵。只是一处于这样的环境总让使他深感格格不入。  
Steve和其他人显然不会像他一样对信息素麻木无感。  
走在街头，Bucky注意到不少受Steve的信息素所吸引的Omega，当中不乏有大胆的Omega在与他们擦肩而过时，通过释放自己甜腻的气味以引起Steve的注意。Steve是完美而強大的Alpha，无需刻意释放自身荷尔蒙也能使周围的单身Omega趋之若慕。但他本人似乎对此无动于衷，只是专心的和Bucky闲聊着他所知的一切现代娱乐。在连带受到一些注目后，Bucky将棒球帽的帽檐再次压低，他非常不想被任何人注意。  
「我去购票，你在这等我，可以吗？」  
在Bucky点头之后，Steve转身走向售票处。靠墙而站的位置能讓Bucky将影院的入口和前厅一览无遗。他不着痕迹地扫视了大厅一遍后，视线回归到不远处的Steve身上，望着他和售票员交流，然后付钱，取票。  
「抱歉，电影已经开场了，我买了下一场的，得等1个小时。」Steve挥了挥手里两张票，略显尴尬地说道。  
「没关系。」Bucky莞尔道，他并不介意。  
于是，为了打发时间，两人去了就近的咖啡馆。找了个安静的角落坐下后，女服务生立刻将菜单分别摆到两人面前。  
「Buck，你想喝茶还是咖啡？」Steve翻开菜单询问道。  
「和你一样的。」Bucky没有打开他面前的菜单，他注意到正打量着Steve的女服务生是个未结合的Omega，带着一身百合花的甜香。  
「那么，请来两杯黑咖啡，谢谢。」  
Steve说着微笑着把菜单合上交还给服务生，对方娇羞的颔首一笑，留下一句甜甜的「请稍等」后走开了。没一会，两杯热气腾腾的咖啡就端到两人面前。  
「像这样和你一起坐在咖啡店里，仿佛是上个世纪的事情了。」Steve一边搅动着咖啡一边感慨道，话语中带着怀念的气味。  
「确实。」Bucky弯起嘴角回道，他抿了一口无糖咖啡，苦涩的味道立刻在口中蔓延开。  
Steve想起了一段往事，于是笑着说了起来：「高中时我们在看了电影后，偶尔会到影院附近的咖啡店去坐坐。然后在那有一个新来的服务生，名字叫Zoe的漂亮女孩儿，你为了追她，连续一周每天都会在她工作的时候买上一杯的咖啡，和她搭讪。」  
Bucky歪了歪脑袋，困惑地皱了皱眉，尝试去回想Steve口中的这段记忆，然而能想起的只是一些和Steve在酒吧里对饮谈笑的片段。  
「然后呢？」  
「然后她终于答应了和你约会，结果约会那天你却因为坚持要照顾发烧的我而打了水漂，你知道，参军前的我体弱多病，你陪了我一晚上，直到第二天我退烧。」  
Steve脸上挂着温柔的笑容，脑海里正重现着Bucky悉心照顾他的画面，他能记得每一个细节，清晰而美好。  
「……听起来不太像我做过的事情。」  
Bucky沉默了一会才开口，同时自嘲地弯了弯嘴角，他丢失了这一块记忆拼图，这些往事听起来很陌生。  
「你确实做了，不止一次。」Steve凝视着Bucky肯定地回道，双眼里盛满了温情和一些自责，「我也会为你这么做，我……错失了太多，但从今以后，任何时候我都会陪着你。」  
这些话仿佛一双手紧紧地抓住了Bucky的心脏，也令他如鲠在喉。沉默到最后他只是点点头，然后率先断开了相交的视线。  
距离电影开场时间还有10分钟，Steve招来服务生结账。一开始招待他们的女服务生将小票和找零来时，在里面还夹了一张写着『想认识你，打给我吧』以及一串号码的小纸条，朝着Steve妩媚的一笑后离开了。Steve发现纸条后，先是一怔，随后冲着Bucky尴尬一笑，Bucky的反应是给了他一个揶揄的眼神。  
出了店门之后，Bucky看见Steve把那张小纸条塞进了路边的垃圾箱里，挑眉道：「她挺性感的。」  
「我没兴趣，我有你了。」Steve望着Bucky认真道，有些羞赧，并在心里默默地补充：要论性感，谁比不上他的Bucky。  
Bucky动了动嘴角，牵起了一抹浅笑，无可否认，他被Steve的话取悦了。


	5. Chapter 5

电影精彩绝伦。  
扣人心弦的悬疑情节，主角与反派之间精彩的较量，几乎抓住了Bucky所有注意力，出乎意料的反转结局让他感到十分的——有趣。  
『有趣』，多么简单而明亮的感觉。  
过去的70年里他几乎被剥夺了情绪的感受力。脱离Hydra的很长一段时间里，他唯一能感知的只有空白，迷惘，混乱，以及熊熊燃烧的愤怒。即使被他无数次的拒绝，Steve仍极尽所能地帮助他，让他明白自己并不是毫无感觉的物件，而是一个有血有肉，有感觉的人。在恢复了大部分记忆后，Bucky也努力地重拾一切，只是希望自己不会辜负Steve付出的努力。  
电影结束后，两人去了中央公园。他们坐在林荫下休憩，对面草坪上有一群孩子在各自父母的照看下，与几只宠物犬快乐的嬉戏玩耍。  
Bucky默默吃着Steve买来的香草脆皮甜筒，听着Steve妙趣横生地谈论着世界各地的趣闻轶事。他专注地观察着Steve脸上每一个表情的细微变化，说话时抑扬顿挫的语调。每一次与他眼神交汇，带给他的是一种如春日阳光和煦的温暖，以及只有他在身边时才有的轻松与安全感。  
Bucky不禁迷惘的想，他能让Steve有相同的感觉吗？  
显然，答案应是否定的。  
犯下的罪过或许可以被原谅，罪孽带来的伤痕却无法抹消。在他经历了那么多黑暗的侵染之后，在他的双手染上了那么多鲜血，肮脏不堪之后，在他身心灵魂都变得破碎不堪之后，这样的污浊的他，为什么Steve想要他留在身边呢？  
也许只是因为Steve认为他还是过去所熟识，所爱的挚友，兄弟。但当某一天Steve终于认清他早已不再是原来的Bucky，他还会想要他吗？  
他并不需要成为多么完美无瑕的人，他只想成为Steve想要的人。  
「……cky，Bucky？」  
Steve的声音突然闯入耳膜里，Bucky眨了眨眼睛回过神，Steve正一脸苦笑的看着他，关切的问道：「累了吗？是不是我说太多话了？」  
「不，抱歉，我走神了……」Bucky赧然道歉，不知自己刚才盯了Steve多久。  
「不，没事，想要再去走一会儿吗？」  
「好。」  
「等等，甜筒化了。」  
Steve掏出口袋里的手帕擦拭掉滴落在Bucky手上的冰淇淋，末了，给了他一个暖暖的笑容。Bucky在他离开椅子前把人按住，在Steve疑惑的眼神中摘下了自己的棒球帽，毫不犹豫地凑过去亲了他，手里举着的帽子正好遮住了他们相贴的下半脸。  
结束了带着香草冰淇淋甜美味道的浅吻，Bucky从容地把帽子扣回脑袋上后站起身，边往前走边继续吃着他的甜筒。终于回过神的Steve赶忙追了上去，耳朵还染着可爱红晕。  
******  
晚餐定在布鲁克林大桥附近有名的河岸餐厅。从窗外望去，缓缓流动的哈德逊河水在灯光映照下波光粼粼，对岸曼哈顿下城五光十色的夜景迷醉人心。  
Tony在得知他们要休假时，十分热情地让Jarvis给Steve发送了一份纽约最适合约会的浪漫餐厅推荐，Jarvis还体贴的在他选择好后为他们提前做好了预约。  
现在两人就坐在能将美景尽收眼底的靠窗位置，伴着钢琴师优美惬意的琴音，吃着精致可口的菜肴。Steve看得出Bucky对这里的环境与食物都感到满意。他摘掉了下午也一直佩戴着的棒球帽，肩膀也比白天时要放松许多。他们有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，尽管多数时候都是Steve在说话，而Bucky只做倾听者。  
能收到这样好的结果令他对自己的选择感到欣慰，同时提醒自己事后要记得感谢Tony和Jarvis的帮忙。  
晚餐结束后，夜色尚早。两人在哈德逊河公园的步道上散着步，保持着时不时会蹭到彼此肩膀或手背的亲密距离。晚风从河面徐徐吹来，凉爽宜人。从Steve身上传来的充满愉悦的Alpha气息柔柔地包围着Bucky，让他的心情也变得十分飘逸。  
「So，你觉得今天如何？」  
Steve偏头看向Bucky问道。根据他的观察来看，Bucky应该会感觉良好，但本人没有亲口表示，还是令他忐忑。  
Bucky睨了眼Steve，眉眼带着柔柔笑意，回道：「好极了。」  
「呼，太好了。」Bucky的肯定令Steve顿时充满成就感，他摸了摸后颈，腼腆道：「我很担心会把今天弄糟。」  
「担心是多余的，Steve。」Bucky碰了碰Steve的肩，莞尔道：「这比我想象中的还要好。」  
最后一句话让Steve心跳乱了一下，他小心翼翼又充满期待地问：  
「你曾想象和我约会吗？」  
「嗯，很多次…那时候可没想过会有这么一天。」Bucky舔了舔唇，有些羞涩的坦承。  
在他的过去的记忆里，不管是Omega还是Beta，他总是偏爱拥有金发蓝眸的对象。在经历了大半个青春期后才发现，其实他的心一直都在追逐着他最好的朋友。和女孩子在一起时他总是想着Steve。在Steve的第二性别出现之前，他一直希望对方会是Omega，如此以来他就能名正言顺地向他求爱，与他结合成为他永远的伴侣。然而这个希望在Steve成为Alpha后就被粉碎了。  
那个年代的社会不接受Alpha与Omega以外的任何形式的同性伴侣。同性恋被视为严重的犯罪，谋杀同性恋甚至不会受到任何法律的惩罚。在这样极端的环境里，他不能让Steve因为他受到任何伤害。既然无法与Steve结合，唯有以挚友的身份去爱护他。  
「我也一样。」Steve低声说。他在很久以前就无可救药的爱着Bucky，他总希望自己能取代那些与Bucky约会的幸运女孩儿。Bucky对他太好太好，总是照顾他，陪着他，不管什么时候，都在他身旁支持着他。Steve单恋着他却不敢表白，因为他从没见过Bucky和任何男性在一起，他太害怕会搞砸他们的关系。何况当时同性伴侣根本不被允许和接受。他无数次告诫自己，作为Bucky最好的朋友才是他正确的位置。  
尽管现代社会上依然存在少数的恐同声音，但相较过去，同性伴侣的境遇已得到了非常大的改善。Steve非常庆幸他们都活着看到了一个自由而包容的社会。  
Steve咬了咬唇犹疑几许，伸手牵住了Bucky，两人同时停下了脚步。他做了个深呼吸后面向Bucky，非常认真地向他求证道：「Bucky，所以你……你对我，一直都有着相同的感觉，对吗？」  
Bucky抿唇一笑，歪了歪头反问：「那你认为我为何会让你吻我呢？」  
心脏在胸口中鼓噪着，欣喜不足以形容Steve现在的心情，他感到有无数的蝴蝶在胃里飞舞。  
「我可以吻你吗？」  
Bucky敛下眼睫吃吃的笑两声，而后抬眼注视着Steve柔声道：「你不必问。」然后在Steve靠近时慢慢合上眼睛。他稍稍抬起下巴，紧接着Steve的唇便贴上了他的。  
他温柔地吮吻着Bucky的唇瓣，抬手抚摸上他的脖颈。当Steve粗糙拇指摩挲着那块隐藏着结合腺的皮肤，Bucky僵硬了一秒，随后放松了下来。Steve轻咬着Bucky的下唇，鼻腔贪婪地吸入属于Bucky的诱人气息。舌尖扫过着Bucky的唇缝，对方顺从地松口迎接他，放任他在温暖的口腔里探索，并主动地回吻。两人垂在一侧的手相互摩挲着彼此的指尖，然后缠在一起，十指交握。Steve没有再抑制他的信息素，并下意识地用气味去标记Bucky。  
在情欲被完全点燃之前，Steve不舍地结束了这个动情的吻，天知道他有多想立刻扑倒Bucky，完完全全地占有他。仿佛知道Steve心思的Bucky舔了舔湿润唇瓣，轻轻捏了捏Steve温暖的手，与他相视而笑，对方则把他再次握紧。令Bucky沾上了自己的信息素，稍微满足了一下Steve疯长的占有欲，今天的约会也变得更圆满了。  
两人又再继续向前走，直到上岸的这一段路里他们都牵着彼此手没有分开。


	6. Chapter 6

在后背陷进柔软的沙发前，Bucky中断了甜腻的吻，并在Steve不依不饶地撩起他的T恤再次吻过来时制止了对方。  
「抱歉，我不想扫你的兴，但有件事我必须要说。」  
机械手按在Steve的胸口上，保持着两人的身体距离。Bucky望进对方困惑的蓝眼睛里，开口坦露不为人知的隐疾。  
「我之前有说过，我没有什么感觉，这表示我也没有性欲。接吻或者抚摸，信息素，药物，不管是什么都不能让我的身体产生反应，和我在一起你可能永远都得不到性。」  
Steve僵住了，他记得Bucky确实说过他的身体对很多感觉都很迟钝，但他并没有联系到这方面。  
「我很抱歉， Buck，我完全没有注意到……」他局促地说。  
「你不必勉强和我成为伴侣。」Bucky说完偏移了视线。  
「哦不！天呐，Bucky，看着我。」  
Steve扳过Bucky的脸，对上那双澄澈的蓝眼睛认真说：「性不是决定我想和你在一起的原因，老实说，我的确非常想要你，但这对我来说并不是必需品，我不会因为这个和你结束关系的。」  
「那你的发情期呢？你不能一直靠抑制剂度过，我也无法提供任何帮助。」  
「噢，这从来就不是问题，瞧，我独身这么多年不也过来了。」Steve脸颊染上了淡淡的红晕，他坚定地说：「我只想要你成为我此生唯一的伴侣，这才是最重要的。」  
「……即使我给不了你想要的？」Bucky摸着Steve坚毅的下巴，苦笑着说。  
「不，你已经给了，你再次回到我身边，接受我的一切，成为我的伴侣，这就是我一直梦寐以求的东西。我不会离开你，你无须再怀疑这一点，相信我，一切都会好起来的。」  
「你值得更好的，Steve。」  
「听着，你对我来说就是最好的。」  
Steve是如此情真意切，Bucky无法再说出反驳的话语，他把对方拉进自己的怀抱。 Steve也许不知道，他是多么的需要听见这些话。  
「你对我来说也一样。」Bucky轻声坦承。  
「听到这个已令我非常满足了……」Steve温柔地呢喃，手轻缓地抚摸着他的背脊，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的颈项，贪恋Bucky身上馥郁的香气。  
「是吗？」Bucky拉开了怀抱，轻捏着Steve的下巴，眼神里透着魅惑的色彩，声音低沉道：「虽然做不到最后，但我能为你做其他的——」  
尾音消失在唇齿间。他拉扯着Steve的衣服，在断断续续的接吻中脱去了彼此的上衣丢在一旁，手滑到Steve腰间开始动手解开他的皮带和裤扣。  
「Buck、Bucky……」  
Steve满脸通红地低喘一声，羞赧地盯着Bucky伸手进他的裤裆里，抚摸他的性器。  
「躺着，你只要享受就行了。」  
Bucky说着把他推倒在身下，再次吻上那双柔软的唇。舌头探入温热的口腔，轻轻推挤着Steve的舌尖。Steve立刻吸吮住他的舌头，双手来回抚摸着Bucky赤裸的后背。  
隔着黑色丝质内裤揉弄着Steve的分身直到它完全勃起，渗出的前液弄湿了薄薄的布料，Bucky随后飞快地帮他脱去了所有的束缚。  
他舔过Steve的喉结，唇移动到了Steve颈侧散发着浓厚信息素的腺体上，他舔吻着那块软肉，在上面留下吻痕。Steve侧过颈项剧烈地喘息，硬挺的阴茎在Bucky的手中抽动着，他情不自禁地挺动腰部磨蹭着Bucky，想要更多抚触。  
Steve热情地吻着Bucky，强硬而饥渴地占有着他的双唇。当Bucky的手终于握住他胀痛的阴茎开始缓缓的上下撸动时，他发出了满足的低吼。  
空气里满是Alpha辛辣的麝香，Steve浓郁的信息素让Bucky感到微醺，他在Steve的肩头，胸口印下一个个吻，舌尖沿着腹肌的线条往下，开始舔吻着手中的热棒。  
「噢、Buck——」Steve挺起上身咆哮。  
机械手按住了他挺起的胸口，手心下是Steve那狂乱的心跳。Bucky细细舔舐着阴茎底部，把被紧绷的肉球纳入口中，用舌头轻柔地舔弄。指尖爱抚着被唾液濡湿会阴处，试探性地触碰那紧闭的入口，Steve惊喘着身体一颤。Bucky沿着柱身舔上去，含住了性器，慢慢的吮吸吞吐起来，嘴里都是属于Steve咸涩的雄性味道。  
Steve十指揉弄着Bucky柔软的棕发，无意识地挺动胯部，发出愉悦的鼻音和低喘。他从未想过Bucky会给他口交，这太刺激了。他痴迷地看着Bucky皱着眉头，嫣红的双唇专注地吞吐自己的性器，他这辈子都不会忘记这香艳的一幕。  
「Buck……要出来了……」  
Steve咬住了下唇，忍耐想深深插进Bucky咽喉的冲动，他的结部已经胀起。Bucky圈紧他的根部不让他立刻射精，他更用力地吮吸着，将他吞得更深。渴求高潮的强烈欲望折磨着Steve，直到他颤抖着哀求Bucky。  
「求你了，Bucky……让我射……」  
听到想要的话后，Bucky在最后一次用力吮吸龟头，遂吐出他的阴茎并松开钳制，大股的精液喷射在了他脸上，沿着下颚滴落到Steve腹部，淫靡至极。  
Steve气喘吁吁地陷进了沙发里，Bucky舔去唇上沾着的精液，伸手捞起地上的T恤，擦掉脸上的精液。  
「抱歉，我弄脏了你脸……」Steve窘迫地道歉。  
Bucky弯了弯嘴角，声音沙哑的问：「你享受我的嘴吗？」  
Steve的脸红得几乎要滴出血，说不出话来的他只能轻轻点点头。Bucky对此露出满意的笑，宠溺地亲了亲他。  
Steve偷偷瞄着Bucky还穿着长裤的下身，忍不住问：「能让我碰碰你吗？」  
Bucky平静的凝视让Steve感到有些不安，在他等着被拒绝时，Bucky终于开口说：「你可以对我做任何你想做的事。」  
「但我不想做任何让你不愉快的事。」Steve皱起了眉头。  
「别说傻话。」Bucky莞尔道，拉起Steve的手放在自己胸膛，「来吧，来摸摸我。」  
Steve深吸一口气，手轻柔地抚摸着他发达的胸肌，指腹碰了碰小巧的深色乳头，轻轻捏起揉弄，注视着它慢慢充血变硬。他用眼神征求Bucky的许可，对方只是往后靠躺在沙发扶手上。  
Steve脱掉他的裤子后，随即贴上去含住了他的乳首，吮吻着那可爱的肉粒，牙齿轻轻拉扯着，他一边舔弄着Bucky的乳头，一边用手包覆住那柔软的分身，温柔地爱抚，努力让它产生反应。  
Steve吻够了胸口，转而亲吻脖子上嫩滑的肌肤。他犹疑了一下，靠近Bucky的结合腺，试探性的亲了一下。Bucky果不其然地浑身僵硬起来，但他不像上次那样推开他。于是Steve大胆地舔吻着那里。  
Bucky咬紧下巴忍耐着身体涌起的怪异感，脑海深处有个声音警告他要让所有人远离他的脖子。  
就在这时，Steve忽然用力地咬了他一口，牙齿陷进皮肤里。疼痛使Bucky猛地吸气，心脏好像一瞬间炸裂了一样。他掐住了Steve的肩窝，用力把对方从自己身上推开。  
「走、走开！唔呃……」  
Bucky翻身摔下沙发，手紧捂着脖子，虽然没有外部流血，但他能感觉到腺体已破裂。顿时一股强烈的晕眩让他浑身脱力，几乎无法思考。身体四肢迅速发冷，但下腹却集聚着莫名的热量。  
「Bucky，Buck……你闻起来好棒，好香……」  
倒在沙发上的Steve如痴如醉地嗅着空气中突然爆发的强烈的Alpha信息素。那气味像熟透的水果一样香甜，松木的强烈味道混着紫罗兰香，糅合成辛辣的花香，像某种强烈的催情素一般，席卷着Steve全体官能。他身体一阵发软，一股热流冲荡着四肢百骸，最后灌注在下腹，让他的阴茎几乎一瞬间就硬起了。  
这气味与片刻之前Bucky身上散发的清新佛手柑香木的气味完全不一样，极度的性感和诱惑。  
理智在这样的冲击几近溃散，他就像是瞬间进入了发情期一样。  
Steve不受控制地朝Bucky移动，原始的欲望在体内叫嚣，让他本能的想要侵占眼前的身体，把阴茎深深的埋进他体内，无数次的成结，用精液将他灌满，让他怀上自己的孩子……  
「滚开——！」  
Bucky怒吼，眼睛几乎无法对焦，他挥开Steve摸上他大腿的手。他不知道这究竟是怎么回事，他现在冷得发抖，但腹部内又热得要命。  
Steve宛如失去神智一样压了过来，当两人身体贴合在一起时，一阵电流从尾椎窜上脑门，Steve掠夺性的信息素钻入他的五脏六腑，让他像快溺毙的人一样无法呼吸。  
在Steve跻身进他两腿间，将坚硬的热物抵在他下身入口时，Bucky握紧了机械拳头，狠狠地朝他脸上打过去。Steve闷哼一声飞到了一旁，撞翻了沙发。  
这一拳几乎耗尽了Bucky的力气，他瘫软地趴在地毯上气喘吁吁。无暇去想Steve会受到多重的伤，Alpha的本能让他无法忍受任何同类触碰他。  
一切都混乱至极。


	7. Chapter 7

Steve摇摇晃晃地爬起身，他的嘴角流了血，吃了Bucky一拳让混沌的大脑清醒了大半。空气里全是Bucky香甜诱人的气味，他不得不捂住鼻子尽量不吸入太多。  
Bucky趴在地毯上毫无动静，每靠近一步，Steve都必须努力维持破碎的自制力，那浓郁的气味几乎要把他逼疯。  
「Buck……？」他在Bucky身边跪下来，声音轻颤地呼唤，手悬在半空中，犹豫着是否触碰他。  
「呜——」Bucky小小的悲鸣一声，肩头抽动了一下。  
「我，我不会伤害你……让我带你到床上，我不会再碰你……」  
Bucky仅从喉间发出一声痛苦的闷哼，挣扎着想要远离这个Alpha。  
Steve顾不上那么多，伸手扳过他的身体，肌肤相触的瞬间让Bucky嘶吼起来。他的脸色惨白，咬破的嘴唇渗着血，手紧捂着腹部显示着他正经历剧烈的痛苦。当他被Steve横抱起来时，身体抖得更厉害，仿佛下一秒就碎掉了。  
将人小心放到床上后，Steve腿软得几乎站不起来。柔滑的肌肤让他舍不得收回手，他的身心是如此绝望的渴求着Bucky。在仅存的一丝理智被欲望击溃之前，Steve狼狈地退出了房间，关上门隔绝掉Bucky的信息素。  
他冲到浴室打开水阀，让冷水冲刷体内过高的热度。他的分身硬得生疼，后背抵住冰凉的瓷砖墙，用依然发抖的手圈住它撸动起来，花不了多长时间就释放在手中。然而身体却依旧燥热，手中阴茎亦坚硬如铁。  
这……太不正常了！  
他不可能如此突然就进入发情期，他十分了解自己的周期。难道是因为他一时失控咬了Bucky结合腺，所以才导致了发情……？  
Steve踉跄地出了浴室，他需要抑制剂来处理自己糟糕的情况，再去想办法帮助Bucky。  
******   
Bucky在床上难受地扭动，被Steve再次碰触后整个身体都开始燃烧起来。他呼吸急促，心率过速得不正常，脑袋里开始闪现混乱无序的记忆片段——  
苍白刺眼的无影灯，模糊的人影，手术器具反射的银色光芒……  
血，好多血……  
点滴更替的水声，仪器规律的声响，陌生又熟悉的说话声——  
『……子宫机能正常，目前有52.6%的几率受孕……』  
『……他毫无性反应……』  
『……新合成素会降低荷尔蒙与多巴胺分泌……Alpha本能被抑制才能让他放弃抵抗……』  
『……增加Omega激素剂量……』  
『……小心注射，弄破腺体会让他立刻进入交配状态……』  
『……麻醉他！混账！他杀死他了……』  
『……把他变成听话母种马……』  
——头痛欲裂。  
异常燥热的身体汗湿了身下的床单。Bucky双眼大睁地瞪着苍白的天花板，胸腔因过度呼吸而剧烈的起伏着。他挣扎着翻身下床，跌跌撞撞地走到门前，几乎耗尽了这好不容易积攒起来的力气。  
隔着门都能闻到Steve的气味——比平日更馥郁的柑橘香气里混着发情时浓烈的麝香。他闭上眼呜咽一声，在下定决心后用力拉开了门。循着气味找到了待在主卧的Steve，他上前几步把人扑倒在床上。  
「Buck！」Steve惊喘一声陷进床垫里，手中来不及注射的抑制剂针掉到了地上，咕噜地滚进了床底。  
「——操我！」Bucky咬牙吐出两个字，随后粗暴地咬上了Steve的唇。  
始料未及的状况让Steve震惊失措，直到Bucky用力握住他的阴茎，疼痛令他龇牙。他翻身把Bucky推到一旁拉开距离，Bucky却顺势用双腿稳稳地圈住他的腰身不他离开。  
「不……不，我不能……Buck，你不知道你在说什么……」  
Steve结结巴巴地说，两人肌肤相亲让他神智飘摇，Bucky的信息素再次侵占了他所有官能。  
「你可以——」Bucky红着眼咆哮，双腿使力让两人下身更贴紧，并探出舌尖舔上Steve的唇。  
理智无声地崩塌了，Steve重重地回吻Bucky，舌头舔过他的唇齿，强硬地挤进在他口中掠夺。手贪婪地抚摸着Bucky每一寸温暖的肌肤，直到碰到他毫无反应的性器，Steve才像被烫到一样中断了亲吻。  
「Bucky你……」  
「别管它，你必须……你必须完成交配！」Bucky话音未落，腹部忽然涌起一阵清晰的绞痛，让他不由地抽搐一下，机械手捂住了腹部，他咬紧下唇堵住痛苦的呻吟。  
「我做不到，这对你不公平……」Steve气息粗重地摇摇头，欲望和理智交互折磨着他。  
「别……让我求你，Steve……」Bucky的声音破碎而绝望，他抓紧Steve的肩，神情压抑地注视着他，低于：「你想要我，而我也……需要你做这个，我会解释的……」  
「Bucky……」  
Steve最终放弃了自我挣扎，他做了个深呼吸，伸手去拿收在床头柜里的润滑液，Bucky则艰难地翻了个身趴在床上，抛开羞耻挺起自己的臀部。  
Steve在那肌肉健实的脊背上印下一个个亲吻，修长的手指探到臀部紧闭的入口处揉按着，沾着润滑液滑进了那紧致火热的内部，慢慢增加手指扩张着。  
Bucky心跳急促，十指紧绷地揪住床单，他咬紧下唇忍耐着被异物侵入的不适，努力让身体放松，在心里一遍一遍地默念——是Steve在碰他，不是那些人。  
在Steve的指尖按压到他的前列腺时，一股强烈的性饥渴倏地袭上四肢百骸，自被强迫改造体质后就没再勃起过的阴茎，几乎是一瞬间充血发硬，同时腹部里的绞痛因空虚而被变本加厉，心脏急剧跳动，就像摄入了过量的兴奋剂一样，令他痛苦万状。  
「唔啊——Steve——！」Bucky仰起头嘶吼着，表情扭曲，「痛唔——帮我——快——」  
Steve被他的突然爆发惊吓到，他撤出手指把瑟瑟发抖的人翻过来面向他。  
「怎么回事？!不，天啊，Buck，Bucky，别吓我——」  
「呜——快操我——我受不了——Stevie，Steve——！！」Bucky撕心裂肺的哭喊起来，手指紧紧抓着Steve的手臂，几乎陷进他的肉里。  
Steve抖着手胡乱地给自己抹上润滑液，把Bucky的腿架在肩头，咬着牙将阴茎送入那不断蠕动的肉穴里，浅浅的抽撤了两下，一鼓作气地将全部顶入紧窄而火热的内部，Bucky尖叫了一声，绞紧了他的性器，疼痛让他呻吟出来。  
「——放松，Bucky，听得见我说话吗？」 Steve声音嘶哑的问，眉头难受地纠结着。  
Bucky的双眼失神地大口喘气着，手从Steve的肩头上滑下，无力的摊在身侧。Steve捧着他被生理泪水濡湿的脸颊，吻去不断涌出眼眶的泪水。他动了动腰，轻缓地抽动起来，并腾出一只手去握着Bucky肿胀的分身动作温柔地套弄。  
Steve无从得知Bucky为何会忽然经历可怕的痛苦，他所能做的只能是先缓解Bucky的身体压力。于是Steve渐渐加重了撸动的力道，每一次挺动都使顶端碾磨过那敏感腺体。  
细碎的呻吟从Bucky半开的双唇里流泻出来，但他失焦的蓝眸没有半点生气，一切仿佛只剩下身体本能的回应着，身上的气味也忽然变得稀薄不已，他对于Steve的呼唤更是毫无反应。  
Steve抚弄着Bucky的性器，可过了许久Bucky依旧没能释放，他心如刀绞，几乎无法再继续做下去。  
『你必须……你必须完成交配！』——Bucky的话在脑海里回响。  
Steve痛心地一遍遍亲吻着Bucky的唇，咽下苦楚的呜咽，手抬起Bucky的双腿开始冲刺起来。紧实火热的肠壁完美的包覆着Steve的性器，本该是美妙的结合，此刻却成了痛苦的折磨。他一次次深深的连根没入，用力顶刺着蜜穴深处的器官入口。  
仿佛经过了一个漫长得无法计算的时间之后，几下有力的送髋后，Steve终于在Bucky体内成结。他抱住Bucky低吼一声，饱胀的阴茎抽搐着将大股的精液射进那温热的深处。而Bucky的阴茎也在他的抚弄中颤抖着射了出来。  
指尖温柔地拨开Bucky额头汗湿的发丝，Steve在上面印上充满怜爱的吻。随后紧紧抱住他，脸贴着对方的脑袋。他艰难地动了动唇，声音轻而破碎：  
「Buck，他们都对你做了什么……」  
他从未恨过什么人，但如今他无法不去憎恨那些造成Bucky痛苦不幸的所有人，包括他自己……  
一个轻如羽毛的碰触擦过Steve的肩头，他僵了一秒后立刻支起身望向怀抱里的人。当他望进了那双无比澄澈的蓝眸里时，Steve努力稳住颤抖着声音，挤出一抹微笑沙哑道：  
「Hi,Buck……」  
Bucky眨了眨干涩的眼睛，卷翘纤长的睫毛如蝶翼般轻轻扇动几下，他弯起嘴角带起温柔的弧度，梦呓般的对Steve细语——  
**「……Hi,My hero.」**


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky在等待结消退的时间里睡了过去，Steve小心翼翼地将自己抽离，听见了对方发出一声小小的呻吟。他强迫自己退到床的另一边，体内的欲望并未平息，他十分悲哀的察觉身体仍处在奇怪的发情状态。  
冲了个没什么效果的冷水澡，Steve拿出抑制剂的同时顺手放满了一缸热水。这时，浴室门倏地被推开了，他手忙脚乱地扯了块毛巾遮住依然性奋的下半身。  
「Buc、Bucky。」  
Steve紧张地咽了口唾沫，强迫视线停在Bucky脸上。Bucky赤裸地靠在门框上沉默地凝视着他，面色疲惫。罪恶感在胸膛里熊熊燃烧着，Steve柔声说：「热水刚放好，我扶你到浴缸里，然后我会出去——」  
Bucky半张着嘴没说话，只是当Steve走到他面前时，他整个人便往Steve身上倾倒过去，吓得他连忙抱紧他。与Bucky身体一碰触，Steve立刻感到体内欲望瞬间被放大。他将人安置在浴缸里后马上退开，抓起洗脸台上的针剂就离开。Bucky半趴在浴缸边缘，急切地喊住他：「别走，Steve……」  
Steve身形一僵停在门口，内心无比挣扎——老实说他根本无法忍受把Bucky独自留在这，而另一面他怕极了会再次失控做出伤害对方的事。呆立了几秒后，他慢慢转过身来。  
「——你还在发情，我闻得出来。」  
Steve苦笑着举着手里的药剂，说：「我，我正要去用抑制剂……」  
「没用的，除非你远离公寓。」Bucky打断了他的话，看了Steve一眼后又垂下视线，说：「在你咬破我的结合腺后的48小时内，任何接触我的Alpha都会被迫进入发情期，抑制剂没有作用……」  
Steve目瞪口呆地消化着Bucky的话，愣愣地问：「什——这究竟是怎么回事？」  
「我是……Hydra的母体转化实验对象之一，我被注射了不知道是什么的合成素，腺体一旦破了，要么配合Alpha完成交配，要么就等着心脏衰竭而死。」  
Steve倒吸一口气，愤怒瞬间集聚胸口，让他握紧了双拳，脆弱的玻璃容器发出一声清脆的破裂声，碎在他的手心里。他慢慢走到Bucky面前半跪下来，既心疼又愧疚地看着他，低声道歉：「我很抱歉，Bucky，我对你做的事也不能原谅……」  
「不，Steve，我庆幸是你，不是别的alpha。」Bucky扯出一抹勉强的微笑，问：「——你会留在这儿吗？」  
「我不会离开你！一步也不！」  
Steve说着抓住了他的手臂，身体的接触让Bucky惊喘了一声。他赶紧收回手，顿了顿，说：「我们可以找Dr.Banner过来，他也懂生物技术，他一定有办法解决这种情况的！」  
Bucky摇摇头拒绝：「不！他是Alpha！」  
「我忘了——」Steve懊恼地拍了下自己的额头，他深吸一口，问：「是否只要我们度过这48小时就能恢复正常吗？」  
「是的，但我不知道这是否只是一次性的……」Bucky说，Steve的信息素已经开始让他脑袋发晕，身体更热起来，泡在热水里已渐渐让他感到不舒服了——老天，他真痛恨无法掌控自己的身体。  
Steve犹疑了两秒，作出要求：「我知道你不喜欢体检，但答应我结束后让博士给你做个彻底的检查好吗？我会陪着你。」  
Bucky蹙眉瞪着Steve半响，最后点点头。这时Steve敏锐地嗅到了他信息素的变化，他不由的往前靠近了一些。见Bucky向后避退，他忍耐着稍稍退回一点距离，嚅嗫道：  
「那……你还会像刚才那样，失去意识吗？」  
Bucky摇摇头，声音不稳道：「我不知道……你、你得先把你留在我体内的东西弄出去，我不想怀孕……」  
Steve脸一热，同时毛巾下的阴茎也抽动了一下，他深呼吸一下，点点头：「那我要碰你了。」  
Bucky生硬地点点头。在Steve踏进了浴缸里，伸手碰触他的身体时，他的呼吸停滞了一秒。  
Steve让他双手撑在墙面上跪立起来。他在手上挤了一些沐浴乳，一手扶着他的腰側，另一手绕到臀部下，指尖轻轻地触碰了一下那收缩的穴口，在Bucky的抽气声中缓缓滑了进去。  
两只手指停留在入口一会后慢慢往里深入，轻缓地搅动搔刮着蠕动的肠道，一股精液从深处慢慢涌来，Steve缓缓抽动手指，将它带出体外。  
持续的接触没有产生异常的心率失控及疼痛，但Bucky几乎没有体力支撑身体完成这一过程。他干脆往后靠在Steve身上，任对方的手指继续在身下动作，更多的精液顺着腿根流到水里。  
Bucky紧闭双眼，脸颊布满红晕，他努力忽视此刻传进耳中的各种淫靡的声响。他记不得先前性交的大部分过程，但现在意识清醒，股间的指活和身体的回应令他无可避免的感到一些羞耻——他还没法完全绕过无聊的Alpha自尊。  
Steve轻轻地抽出手指，声音沙哑地说：「我想，应该可以了，再冲洗一下，我带你回床上——」  
Bucky感到一阵轻松，轻哼一声作为回应，而后感受着Steve温柔细致地洗过他的每一寸肌肤。柔软的海绵擦洗过手臂，肩背和腰臀，再绕到他的前身。当刷过乳头时，他敏感的低吟一声，往身后一缩，Steve几乎是同时收紧了搂在他腰间的手，一个柔软的亲吻落在了他的脖子根。海绵掉进了浴缸里，Steve火热的手开始抚摸着他的胸口，指尖夹着他的乳尖轻轻抚弄，再随着水流顺流直下，流连与他线条分明的腹肌上。  
此刻鼻腔里充满了沐浴乳香气也无法盖过的Steve身上浓郁的气味——压抑的，炙热的，浓厚的爱慕，疼惜，保护欲，占有欲以及情欲，Bucky大口呼吸着，有种快要溺毙其中的错觉。  
Steve的唇在他的脖子上流连，舌尖舔过冒出胡茬的下颚，然后轻轻吮吻刚毅的线条，含糊的在他耳边问：「——你的感觉如何……我可以继续吗？」  
Bucky用力地思考了几秒，身体热得让人难受，但没有難以忍受的疼痛。意识还在，心跳有些过速，但也在正常范围里……  
「……好，可以……」  
得到允许后，Steve亲了亲Bucky脸颊，快速洗净两人身上残留的泡沫，关了水阀，扯过搭在壁架上的干毛巾有些潦草地擦了擦彼此身体。  
「让我抱你——」  
Steve并不是在征求，Bucky僵硬了一秒，没有拒绝——他现在也实在没力气逞强，安静地让对方稳稳地将他打横抱起往卧房走去。  
后背一沾上床单，Steve的身体就跟着覆盖上来。指尖描绘着Bucky的下颚，粗糙的拇指停在他红润的唇瓣上，低声说：「如果感觉有任何异样，尽可能告诉我——」  
「好……」Bucky阖上眼动了动唇，提出要求：「就是……别射在里面……」  
「我知道——」  
话音消失在唇齿相触之中，Steve极尽温柔地对待Bucky，想要洗刷掉他对肌肤相亲的阴影，想要重新定义他们的第一次。他想让Bucky明白他们是在做爱，并非只是一次为了完成药物驱使的交配。  
Bucky悉数接受来自对方的亲吻，抚摸，气味，标记，他心甘情愿地放弃一切抵抗，让强硬的Alpha本能在似水柔情中渐渐软化——Steve是他的伴侣，向伴侣屈服、示弱并非耻辱。  
Steve吻遍他的每一寸肌肤，舌尖沿着人鱼线滑到腿根，牙齿轻轻地拉扯着那里的嫩肉，再舔过，留下一片闪亮的水渍。效仿着Bucky对他做过的每一个细节，努力地取悦着他，让他在他口中苏醒。食指沾着湿滑的体液没入那火热的体内，轻柔而缓慢地重复着抽撤。  
Bucky倏地被Steve翻了个身，当湿滑的舌尖舔过股沟，他惊呼一声咬住枕头，扭动着臀想逃离，Steve固定住了他的胯部，细细舔舐着菊口的皱褶，将那弄得一片湿滑。大掌爱抚着浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，将它们分开，好让嘴巴能更好的工作。  
在柔软而有力的舌头伸进穴内时，Bucky的脑袋已经完全当机了，脸深深埋进枕头里也挡不住细碎的呻吟流泻出去，双手紧紧拽着床单，臀部随着Steve舌头的动作缓缓摆动着。未完全勃起的阴茎渗出夹着一丝白浊的前液，弄湿了一小片床单。  
「够了……Steve……」  
Bucky闷喊一声，从枕头里側过脸，眼角红红的，湿湿的。Steve撤出舌头，用手抹掉了唇上多余的津液。他在臀上印下几个亲吻，顺着脊椎的线条一路亲至Bucky的后颈，贪婪地嗅着那迷人的气味。  
他把伴侣脸上凌乱的长发别到耳后，吻了吻他的眼角，低声问：「还好吗？」  
「有点疼……」Bucky轻轻回答，疼痛其实一直都盘踞在腹部——准确来说是在那个该死的人造器官里。然而不似先前那样爆发式地席卷全身，不知是否是因为他放弃本能去抵抗的作用。  
Steve紧张地问：「疼得厉害吗？」手伸到他腹部轻轻抚摸着。  
Bucky摇了摇头，抬臀蹭压着Steve的胯部，说：「你忍了很久了，来吧……占有我，Steve，我是你的……」  
Steve闭上眼深吸一口气忍住体内的冲动，温柔地将Bucky翻过身来面对自己，捧着他的脸在那饱满的唇上印下庄重的一吻，低哑着回应：「我也永远是你的，Bucky。」


	9. Chapter 9

不知究竟过去了几个小时，时间在这个私密的空间里被悄然遗忘了。  
两具紧紧交缠的肉体在昏暗之中扭动翻滚，浓郁而辛辣的两种Alpha费洛蒙相互交织融合在空气中，彼此的汗水濡湿了身下不知是第几次换上的床单，双人床也因不堪两个成年男子的碾压而规律地发出吱嘎声。  
Steve用力挺动着腰身，将自己一次次深深埋进那湿热甜蜜的地带。Bucky喘息着凝视伴侣皱着好看的眉头，专注而痴迷地操弄着他。他伸出双手把Steve凌乱的贴在额角上的金发捋到头顶，按下对方的脑袋，与他忘情地热吻，吻得彼此嘴唇都隐隐作痛仍不想停止。  
身体的疼痛早已被快感抵消，他完全臣服于原始的官能下，投入全部身心去迎合Steve的每一次深入，感受着对方在他身上灌注全部炙热的欲与情。他呻吟，低吼，用沙哑撩人的声音去鼓励伴侣对他畅所欲为。  
最后的高潮来得又快又猛烈，Bucky的神智在射精的瞬间崩碎。他张口咬住了Steve的脖颈上那个脆弱的腺体，将牙齿深深嵌进了肉里。他的举动让猝不及防Steve吼了一声，下意识地将结部嵌进了紧实的甬道中，将火热的种子射进他体内深处。高潮的快感席卷了Steve，他瘫倒在Bucky身上粗重地喘息。他此时无法进行任何思考，晕眩感及来自脖子的疼痛愈演愈烈。  
Bucky半睁着蓝眸大口地喘息，四肢瘫软得几乎无法动弹，身体不自觉地挤压着Steve的结，吞入更多火热的精液。他的口腔里残留着属于伴侣的血与费洛蒙的味道，像酒一样烈，又透着蜜一样甜。满足的疲倦感渐渐吞没了他仅剩的意识，他闭上眼睛任由睡意侵占他。  
半响后，Steve强撑起身体，小心抽出软下来的性器，带出了些许精液。他此刻的意识混沌不已，难以忍受的晕眩感仍挥之不去。他挪到床的另一半，吃力地抬起手碰了碰自己的结合腺，伤口上的血已凝结起来。  
Bucky咬破了他的结合腺……  
Steve咬牙蜷曲起微微痉挛的身体，他能感觉身体正在本能的排斥着另一个Alpha的标记，灼热的刺痛感依然源源不断地从结合腺渗透到全身。他从未体验过这样怪异的感觉，没有人告诉过他被同类标记会是什么样的情形，现在他能体会Bucky当时被他咬破结合腺后是多么痛苦了。  
在出了一身冷汗后，身体的不适减轻了不少，发情的热度也已完全消退了。小憩了一会，Steve支起身看向身旁的Bucky，他睡得沉稳，脸颊仍透着诱人红晕，他俯下身在他额角留下浅浅一吻，轻手轻脚地起身离开卧室。  
冲了个澡后，他在镜前检视了一下脖子处变得红肿的伤口。尽管知道这并不会成为永久性的生理标记，但他还是为此感到莫名的满足。他回房间抱起Bucky到浴室清洗，整个过程他都没有苏醒。待两人躺回重新整理好了床铺上后，Steve再也抵挡不住倦怠，搂着Bucky沉沉睡去。  
******   
Bucky浑身僵硬地坐在扫描台上，Steve握住了他的手，柔声软语地安抚着他。他做了两个长长的深呼吸后，松开了Steve的手躺了下去。  
Steve退到一旁让Banner开始操作仪器进行体检。他目不转睛地望着Bucky，耐心地等待着结果。  
「他的身体机能一切正常，血液检测的各项读数也符合正常指标，中枢神经系统没有发现异样，他的身体非常健康。」Banner说，将平板上显示的数据展示给Steve看。  
Steve犹豫了一分钟，尽管羞以启齿，但他还是将两人结合时发生的异常情况告诉了Banner。Banner红着耳朵听完了Steve隐晦的描述后，看了一眼从台上坐起身的Bucky，清了清嗓，说：  
「目前Barnes体内没有测出任何Omega激素，他自身性激素分泌也都在正常值范围里，至于怀孕，他现在并没有任何受孕迹象，而且卵巢若少了Omega激素就不会正常的产出卵子，所以如果你们想要孩子，就得先注射Omega激素……」  
Steve倏地红了脸，和Bucky对视了一眼后，问：「可是，若被注射了Omega激素，不是会让他再次陷入那样的情况吗？」  
「首先这得取决于药剂里是否含有类古柯碱的成分，再者不管出于何种原因导致结合腺破裂，都是无法被修复的，例如未结合的Omega因意外导致腺体破裂，意味着这一生将无法被任何Alpha完整的标记；但换作Alpha依然是可以单向标记一个或多个Omega，当然现在这样标记多个Omega的行为是违法的；Hydra将合成素注射在结合腺里，那么当腺体破裂后，再用相同方式就不会再起效了，简而言之，这是一次性的，而且普通医用的Omega激素是不会造成那样情况。」  
努力消化掉Banner的解说后，Steve讷讷地问：「你的意思是，Bucky算是被标记了吗？」  
「是可以这么理解，只不过同性伴侣所做的『标记』不会具备AO伴侣的标记特质。」  
「谢谢你，Dr.Banner，我希望能将这次体检保密。」Steve说。  
「不客气，我会的。」  
在Banner打算离开将医疗室留给两人时，Bucky留住了他，开口问：「还能把它从我身体里弄掉吗？」  
Steve立刻望向Bucky，但Bucky目不斜视地看着Banner等着回答。Banner考虑了一下，说：「摘除人造器官是可以做到的，如果你想这么做，我建议你寻求更专业的外科医生，我也可以为你引荐值得信任的医生。」  
「是的，拜托你，博士。」Bucky回答。  
「那我会再联络你的。」  
Banner留下一抹温柔的微笑后离开了医疗室。Bucky一言不发地换回自己的衣服，他的沉默让Steve无从开口，只能安静地陪在身边。  
Bucky拉住了Steve伸向门把的手，犹疑一秒后直视着他湛蓝的双眼，低声说：「我不想要它在我身体里，我无法忍受这个……」  
Steve微张着双唇一时不知怎么回应，空等半响的Bucky，最后抿紧了薄唇垂下了目光。Steve握住他紧握的拳头，轻唤一声他的名字，让他再次抬头看向他后，说：「我们一定会找到最好的医生解决它，你不必再忍受任何你讨厌的事情，还有，请记得你现在已经自由了，你可以做任何决定，而我永远都会尊重和支持你做出的任何抉择。」  
Bucky缓缓地松开了拳头，无言地拥抱了Steve。  
******   
复仇者们对于他们的关系变更毫不感到意外，除了比较后知后觉的Thor——毕竟神是没有第二性别的，他们无法察觉人类信息素发生的变化，同时他也鲜少参与其他人的友好八卦时间。于是，在眼尖的Clint发现了Steve结合腺上的牙印，Tony意外撞见Bucky递给Steve那张两人都签署了的关系变更表后，众人便合谋在他们归队的第二天晚上，在大厦里开一个小小的庆贺派对——  
「亲爱的，我们都为你俩高兴——」  
Natasha笑靥如花地给了他俩一个大大的拥抱，还分别亲了亲他们的脸颊。Clint则挤眉弄眼地对他俩竖起了大拇指，心想——又一个喜闻乐见，局里又有一群人失恋了！  
「如果你们要度蜜月，我十分乐意提供我在太平洋上的超棒，超浪漫的私人小岛！」  
Tony笑眯眯地举起手里昂贵的香槟，大方地说，随即凑到伴侣耳边小声问：「你觉得他俩谁上谁下？我敢打赌是Steve是……」Bruce的回答是给了Tony一记软肘，终结了他的后半句话。  
「我不知道除了恭喜还能说什么，好兄弟。」  
Sam欣慰地拍了拍Steve的肩，心中感慨万分，队里从此又多了一对闪亮亮的爱情鸟来虐单身狗了……  
另一边神盾局办公室里——  
「麻烦，麻烦。」Fury摇摇头把Steve递交的两人身份变更文件收进了档案袋里，身边的Coulson则抹着感动的泪花道：「这真是……令人高兴的喜讯。」  
或许吧——在心中如此回答的Fury把档案袋锁进了保险箱里。


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky静默地俯卧在天台上埋伏目标，但他此刻最想做的一件事，不是一枪了结任务，而是将这颗子弹送给身旁的人——  
「哦，老天，我还是不敢相信我现在正在和你一起执行任务耶！」  
「我会见到队长吗？他会不会接应我们？啊，一想到要见到他，我就好紧张啊！」  
「你造吗？我熟知你们所有的故事，我都能倒背如流！我在九年级以前每周都会去博物馆重温你们的英雄事迹，当然我现在有时间的话依然会去！我7岁就梦想成为突击队员，和美国队长并肩作战！虽然不太可能，不过我会永远精神支持你们，你们是我永远的偶像！」  
「你怎么不说话呢，你感觉和故事里的有点不一样，对哦，我还知道你是Alpha……唔，你身上不怎么有Alpha的味道，不过你好好闻哦，是中和剂吗？现在我一点也不讨厌自己是Omega了，嘿嘿……顺便一说，你现在的手臂超酷喔！里面藏有秘密武器吗？」  
「安静。」Bucky冷冷地强调这两个字，这是他第三次说这个词了。他努力忍耐对方大大咧咧地侵入他的私人空间里。  
「了解，遵命！这次我会安安静静。」Daniel信誓旦旦地低声说，可没过两分钟——  
「不造还要在这里趴多久，我觉得我有点困了……你平常执行这种任务时会不会无聊啊？没关系，现在有我，我会一直陪你说话的，Bucky，对了，我也能叫你Bucky吗？Bucky？」  
「你要么现在闭嘴，要么我让你永远闭嘴。」Bucky咬牙切齿地挤出几个字，目不斜视地盯紧着前方的大厦。假如这个叫Daniel的四眼弱鸡不是他的保护目标，他一定在两秒内让他陪去烦上帝。  
Daniel终于如愿的噤声了，他小心翼翼地打量着Bucky冷峻的侧脸，确定他不会真的要了自己的小命后，拿起望远镜继续盯着大厦。  
「快看！我看见那个人了，就是那个金发的男人。」  
Bucky早已将枪头对准了目标，在他说话的过程果断地扣下扳机，这远距离的一枪不偏不倚，正中心脏。他利落地收好武器，拉起还在喋喋不休赞美他的Daniel撤离现场。  
接过头盔后，Daniel往前探头问：「我们现在要去找最后那个人吗？」  
「不，戴好，坐稳了。」Bucky催道。Daniel立刻套上头盔并搂紧他的腰，接着机车便以高速飞驰起来。  
在绕了几段生僻的小路后，机车缓缓停进老工业区的一间旧仓库里，改换乘一辆毫不起眼的中古车。Daniel一边系着安全带一边问接下来的行程。Bucky只是无声地发动车驶离了仓库，匀速地往商业区开去。  
Bucky将车停在了一栋商业大厦附近，手伸到车座地下拿出了一个笔记本电脑丢到Daniel怀里，说：「你能黑掉他们的安保系统吧。」  
一拿回自己的电脑，Daniel整个人都兴奋起来了，一边快速地在键盘上敲敲打打，一边点头应道：「当然！这太简单了，你想要让他们完全瘫痪吗？」  
Bucky卸下了安全带，并给了他一个通讯器，道：「我只需要5分钟。」  
「放心吧，我不会让你被发现的！」Daniel拍着胸脯保证，「现在，我已经控制了整个大厦的监控了。」  
「待着别乱跑。」Bucky说，在下车前又补充了一句：「还有，没有情况时，保持安静。」  
「遵命，长官！」Daniel调皮地回答，并用食指在嘴巴上做了个噤声的动作。  
Bucky如期拿到了硬盘，并按时离开了大厦。在快接近车前他警觉地停住脚步，并将手放到了腰间的枪上，他对着通讯器低声呼叫了一声Daniel。  
「我……我在这儿……」Daniel的声音弱弱地传来，一只手也从车的另一面举了起来，摇晃了两下，接着是一阵呕吐的声音。Bucky快步走过去，看见对方跪趴在地上干呕着。  
「怎么了？」Bucky问，伸手拉起他时闻到了一股幽幽的甜蜜的香草奶油的香气。「立刻离开这里。」  
他干脆利落地把Daniel塞回车里，绕回驾驶座上立刻发动车往市郊的接应点驶去。在注意路面情况的同时用眼角观察着身边的Daniel，他安静地靠着车窗，一脸不正常的绯红，红润的双唇微张着，不断吐出甜蜜的气息。  
该死的，这个小子在这种时候进入发情期……  
在心里暗骂着麻烦，Bucky单手操作着方向盘，另一手从副驾座前的储物箱里摸出一个黑色小盒子放到自己腿上打开，拿出里面的一支针剂，毫不犹豫地扎进Daniel的大腿，突如其来的疼痛让对方鬼叫起来。  
「哎呦，好痛！你对我做了什么！」Daniel捂着大腿控诉道，眼角还冒出了泪花。  
「抑制剂。」Bucky解释，「你发情了。」  
Daniel双颊立刻爆红起来，他扶了扶鼻梁上巨大的黑框眼镜，支吾道：「对、对不起……我没察觉……」  
「你连自己的周期都不清楚吗？你上次用抑制剂是何时？」  
「这、这是我第一次……」Daniel越说越小声，水润的蓝眼睛透过镜片偷瞄着对方。  
Bucky的脑袋隐隐作痛着，他差点忘记这个小子还是个16岁的孩子。他放柔了一些语调，交代：「刚才的一针的药效是12个小时，足以撑到我们飞回纽约，如果中间有任何不舒服，你要马上告诉我。」  
Daniel感激地点点头。此时他们也到达了接应点，将车抛弃在路边，Bucky带着Daniel登上了接应的专机。  
「清单已完成，这个孩子要怎么安置？」Bucky对着通讯器那头的Fury说道，看了一眼紧挨着他手臂熟睡的Daniel。  
「你亲自把他交给Hill，任务就结束了。」  
结束了通话，Bucky看了眼时间，还有五个小时才到达纽约。他小心地把Daniel脸上的眼镜摘下来放到他身前的置物架上。他的睡颜让Bucky一愣，他移开了目光一会，又忍不住再多看一眼。  
这孩子……看起来太像过去这个年纪时的Steve了。唯一不同的是他是一头棕发，白皙的脸上也多了许多显眼的小雀斑。他从任务开始到现在一直没有特别注意过他的样貌，而且他一直都戴着那过大的黑框眼镜，完全遮住了半张脸。  
Daniel嘟嚷着难以辨认的梦话又往他身上挨近了一些，淡淡的香草香气让他身体一僵，他想要起身把他放倒在沙发上躺着，但最后他还是没有移动。将Daniel身上的毛毯拉好了一些，放任他靠着自己呼呼大睡。  
Bucky此刻异常想念着现在不知身处何处的Steve。因为各自的任务，他们也已经两个半月没见到彼此了，期间连一次通话也没有。他轻不可闻地叹息了一声，闭上眼睛养神。  
******  
「你要把我留给她？！」  
Daniel吃惊地喊道，攥紧了Bucky的手臂，他把Bucky推到一旁小声抗议：「我不要跟她走！谁知道她是不是和之前的冒牌探员是一伙的，万一她在半路要杀我呢？」  
「她是可以信任的，你不会有事的。」Bucky皱着眉头说，又把人撵到Hill面前。  
「放心，Daniel，再也不会再有人伤害你，我安排了你的新身份和住处，我向你保证，你以后都不会有危险。」Hill说，朝他露出友善的微笑。  
Daniel十分怀疑地瞪了眼Hill，上一个自称国土安全局探员的人也是这么和他说的，然后把他五花大绑地丢进了施普雷河①里。如果不是Bucky及时出现相救，他早就沉尸河底了。他拉着Bucky的手，哀求：「Bucky，你别丢下我，我保证不说那么多话，我、我可以给你当助手的，不管你让我做什么都可以……」  
「你不能跟着我，Daniel。」Bucky拉开了他的手，把他推给Hill，提醒道：「他正经历初次熱潮期，我在10个小时前给他注射了抑制剂，下一次大约会是1个小时后。」  
「了解了。」Hill点头道，她扶着Daniel的肩，对他说：「走吧，孩子，我们得带你去找护理师。」  
Daniel边走边哀怨地回头望着Bucky，直到登上了另一辆黑色的SUV。Bucky目送他上车后，头也不回地离开了交接地。  
将任务物品亲手交给了Coulson后，Bucky终于回到了久违的家中。一室清冷，一丝Steve的气息也没有。他开了窗户通风，里外简单地打扫了一番。在随意地解决了晚餐后，正准备洗漱时，门铃突然响了起来。  
Bucky神色一凛，不动声色地往大门走去，途中从壁架里摸出了一把手枪。正当他屏息走到了门前时，门铃声换成了一个熟悉的声音：「Bucky——你在吗——我是Daniel——」  
——What the hell？！  
Bucky猛地拉开门，一脸如见亲人似的Daniel憋屈着脸，带着一身甜腻Omega香气扑进了他的怀里。Bucky瞪着紧紧抱着他的小个子，在他的信息素引起周围的人注意前，立刻将门关了起来。

注释：  
①施普雷河：位于德国柏林。


	11. Chapter 11

「你怎么找到这儿？！」  
Bucky有些粗暴地把Daniel从他身上拉开，满脸的难以置信。  
「我，我有电脑，只要黑进公共监控系统追踪你就行了……」Daniel小声回答，有些畏缩地抬头望向他。「我、我可是费了好大劲儿才发现你呢，你实在太会躲了监控了，摄像头几乎都拍不到你的身影……」  
Bucky冷着一张脸厉声道：「我现在送你回去。」  
闻言，Daniel马上拽住Bucky的T恤，皱着小脸央求起来：「不要送我回去好不好，求你了，Bucky，我不想待在那里，让我留下来吧，我没有地方去了……」  
「他们已经给你安排了安全的地方，你不能待我在这里。」Bucky毫不留情地拒绝。  
「为什么不能……唔……」  
Daniel话说了一半，腿脚一软，往Bucky怀里倒去。Bucky接住了他，他浑身滚烫，发情的气味也变得更浓了。Bucky嗤了一声，把枪往后腰一别，把人就近抱到沙发上躺着，并拿掉了他的眼镜和背包。  
「呜……好难受……」Daniel皱着眉喃喃低语，手揪着Bucky的衣服不放，一张脸布满了诱惑的红晕，下身不安分地扭动起来。「好热，好不舒服……」  
「我去拿药。」Bucky拉开他的手，走到浴室从墙柜里取来了抑制剂。这次他稍微温柔了一些给他注射了药剂，并安抚他说：「忍耐一下，抑制剂一会儿就会起效。」  
「帮帮我，Bucky……」  
Daniel爬起身扑到Bucky身上，双手紧紧地环住他结实的背，头靠在他的肩上。他闻到了更多Bucky身上淡淡的Alpha气息，这让他感到无比安心，燥热的身体也变得舒坦了一些。  
Bucky没有推开他，有些僵硬地把人抱好。他知道发情初期的Omega吸入一些Alpha信息素能好过一些，他稀薄Alpha的信息素可能没多大作用，但至少现在能让他安静下来。  
「别把我丢回去……求你了……」  
Daniel带着一些哭音的声音钻进Bucky耳内，身体不安地蹭着他。Bucky没有回答他，只是略显生硬地轻抚他的后背。药效开始发挥作用，Daniel抵挡不住睡意沉沉地睡去了。没有Alpha或者护理师帮助，当他完全进入发情期时抑制剂就没作用了。  
他把Daniel轻轻放置在沙发上，拿来外套穿好，收拾了一下东西便抱起人出门去寻找临近的诊所。  
Daniel在诊所待了一天一夜，在护理师的帮助下熬过了发情期初期后，接下来的热潮可以回家自行解决了。Bucky把人安置在他的房间里，并清理了床头柜上的东西，按照医嘱留下了相应的必需品。在他准备离开时，站在身旁的Daniel抓住了Bucky的衣角，把他留了下来。  
「不要走好不好……」他说，声音软绵绵的，眨着水雾迷蒙的眼睛望着Bucky。  
「我就待在外面。」Bucky说，「东西都在这里，你还有其他需要再告诉我。」  
Daniel蓦地撞进他的怀里，紧紧搂着他的腰，闷声直言：「别留我一个人，我需要你，我需要你Bucky……」  
「你一个人会没事的。」Bucky说，轻轻拍拍他的背，并未意会他言语的意思。他尝试拉开他，但Daniel固执地不放手，并冷不防地将他推倒在床上。他散发出诱惑的香气，将火热的身体紧紧贴在他身上，嗫嚅道：「我，我想成为你的Omega……」  
Bucky一僵，立刻把Daniel推到一边。他不依不挠地缠住他，生涩地亲上他的唇。Bucky用力抓住Daniel的双臂将他压到床垫里，Daniel不禁低声呼痛。  
「我不会碰你的，别再这么做。」Bucky望着他，冷冷地警告着。  
大颗的泪珠从Daniel的蓝眼睛里掉落下来，他委屈地问：「为、为什么……我不够好吗？你也没有结合，为什么不能做我的Alpha？」  
看见他哭泣，Bucky不舒服地移开了目光，并从他身上离开，答道：「没有为什么。」  
看着Bucky走到门前，Daniel朝着他的背影直言不讳地喊道：「就算你有其他Omega也没关系，我喜欢你，Bucky……」  
Bucky对他的告白置若罔闻，径直拉开房门走了出去。回到客厅，他联络了Hill，对方表示会通知他新的交接地点。公寓里都是Daniel甜蜜的Omega香气，Bucky庆幸他现在的体质完全不受影响。  
他收拾着沙发上散乱的物品，Daniel的背包吸引了他的目光，没拉好拉链的包里露出了笔记本电脑的一角。他伸手翻看了一下他的包，除了电脑外只有一些零散的现金和两三件替换衣服。  
Bucky回想着他所读过的Daniel的资料——16岁天才少年黑客，父母在他5岁时双双丧生于车祸之中，由外祖母独自抚养长大，13岁跳级读完了高中，祖母在他14岁时因脑血栓突发病逝后，他也从美国本土消失了两年，直到前一个月突然出现在柏林，并被恐怖分子劫持。  
正在德国执行其他清除任务的Bucky在收到营救他的临时任务时并未多考虑。Daniel本人在他看来，除了有一个天才的大脑和一张能说的嘴外，表现得和多数普通的青少年无异。然而，他没料到这个外表不起眼的孩子竟能如此轻易地追踪到他的行踪，还是在这样特殊的情况下找到这里来……刚才他突如其来的告白更是砸得Bucky措手不及。  
他这么缠着他究竟有什么目的？莫不是Hydra的间谍……  
无法阻止在脑海里形成这种阴暗的揣测，毕竟Hydra组织里不乏Daniel这样年纪轻轻的成员。Daniel消失的两年里没有任何的蛛丝马迹，在这样极易受到蛊惑的年纪，没人能保证他不会加入恐怖组织里。  
Bucky决定静观其变，姑且让自己相信对方并非自己猜测的那样。  
******  
直到热潮期完全结束，Daniel都表现得十分安分，期间除了要了Bucky身上穿着的一件T恤外，没有再提什么要求。局里还未通知Bucky何时把人送回去，于是只能让他继续住下来。  
当Daniel再次只单穿着他的T恤在他面前晃悠的时候，Bucky忍不住开口问：「你的裤子呢？」  
「我有穿啦，你看——」Daniel回道，他拉起身上过大的T恤，露出了底下灰色平角内裤。  
「我不是在问你有没有穿内裤。」Bucky蹙眉道。  
Daniel一下子红了脸，小声辩解：「哦，我只有一条裤子啦，你给我洗掉了……」  
一阵无力感袭上脑袋，Bucky说：「那我现在去给你买新的回来。」  
「你不喜欢我这样吗？」Daniel一边问着，一边观察着他的表情。「别人都说这么穿男朋友的T恤看起来会很性感呢，你不觉得吗？……还是你比较喜欢有女孩子那样的大胸？」  
Bucky无视了他的问题，穿起外套走到门前换鞋子，Daniel亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，喋喋不休地问：「Bucky，你不带我去吗？你留我在这里，万一有人找来我该怎么办？」  
「待着等我回来，任何敲门的都别开。」Bucky交代道，拿起钥匙拉开了门。  
「好吧，对了，我穿28的裤子。」Daniel提醒了一句，接着拉住Bucky，两眼期待地抬起下巴，「和我吻个别再走吧？」  
Bucky对此的反应是抽回自己的手，果断地关门离去。Daniel嘟嚷了一句「真冷淡」后，转身回到客厅，盘腿坐在沙发上继续玩他的电脑。  
两个小时后，Daniel听见了门锁转动的声音，有些惊讶Bucky居然那么快就回来了。他丢下电脑刚走到门前，门就被打开了，而进门的人却不是Bucky，而是一个高大的金发男子。  
「你是谁？」  
对方警觉的问话以及那一身强势的Alpha气息让Daniel一颗心跳到了嗓子眼，他退了两步后立刻逃回了的房间，并将门反锁了起来。  
Steve怔愣地看着那个陌生的omega少年消失在Bucky房间里，一时不知该如何反应。他冷静地关上门，提着行李袋走进屋里，室内空气里夹杂着一股甜甜的香草奶油气味——未结合的Omega信息素。走过客厅时他望了一眼茶几上合起来的笔记本电脑和黑框眼镜。  
在路过Bucky房间时他停顿了几秒，隔着门能嗅到比刚才更浓的气味，还有着明显的刚过热潮的味道。他移开脚步径直走回他的房间，房间内残留着Bucky的气味，他的床也被睡得凌乱，Bucky换下来的衣服随意地丢在地上，眼前的迹象令他稍微松了口气。  
Steve整理着他的行李，连同房间一起收拾起来。他敏锐地听见Bucky房门被轻轻地打开，少年蹑手蹑脚地走到了他门外探着半个脑袋偷看着他。  
「队长……？」  
Steve的掀着被子的手停顿了下来，他转过头给了对方一个友善的微笑，自我介绍道：「我是Steve，你是？」  
「我、我叫Daniel，对不起，刚才我有点吓到了……」Daniel解释，接着走近了一些，一面打量他一面激动地说：「——真不敢相信！我真的见到美国队长本人了！你好酷喔！我、我是你的忠实粉丝！我超喜欢你的！」  
「谢谢你，你怎么在这儿？Bucky呢？」Steve问，他亦打量着眼前这个小个子的Daniel，注意到他身上正穿着Bucky在家时常穿的白色T恤，下面是一双光溜溜的细腿。  
「他去给我买衣服了。」Daniel说，脸有些红，「Bucky救了我，让我住在这儿，真没想到你也住在这里！」  
「你在这里是安全的。」Steve莞尔道。  
这时，大门开了，Daniel听见了Bucky进门的声音后，立刻奔向他，兴奋地拉着Bucky的手道：「Bucky，Bucky，队长也在这儿！他回来了！」  
Bucky心脏一紧，抬起视线对上了不远处那双带着柔柔笑意的蓝眸。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬盾預警！冬盾預警！冬盾預警！

将手里的一打购物袋都递给Daniel，并让他回房间去试穿后，Bucky悠悠走向主卧。他抱著双臂倚靠在门框上，欣赏着Steve如何娴熟地将两人的衣衫叠成整齐的方块。  
「抱歉，我又把房间弄得一团糟。」他柔声说，语气里却没有反省的意思。  
Steve笑了起来，将手中整理好的衣服叠放在一块，低声说：「要是太整洁了才糟糕。」  
了然他的话中话，Bucky无声地踱到他面前，他亦同时转身面向他，两人缄默地相视，接着Bucky就把他拉进怀抱里。Steve立刻抱紧日思夜想的伴侣，埋首在他肩颈处贪婪地吸取着他迷人的气味，并下意识用自己气味去标记他。  
双手摩挲着Steve宽厚的背，Bucky侧过脸在他的结合腺上印下一个安抚的浅吻后便与他分开了。而另一边的房门也在此时被打开，换上了一身新衣的Daniel从里面走出来。  
「我换……好了。」嗅到空气中那一股占有欲强烈的Alpha气味让Daniel愣了一下，但他随即眼睛闪闪地望着Bucky，问：「Bucky，我看起来怎么样？」  
Bucky挑起眉端详了一遍的Daniel，完全是由服装店店员搭配好的衣服休闲而不失时髦，于是他给了他一个肯定的眼神。甜甜的笑容立刻浮现在Daniel的嘴角上，随后问:「我有点饿了，我们今晚要吃什么呢？」  
Bucky转过头征求地望向Steve，Steve失笑一声，说：「我去看看冰箱里有什么吧。」  
「哇哦——好棒！我可以吃到队长做的饭，我所有的朋友都会羡慕死我的——」Daniel乐道。  
「别得意忘形。」Bucky皱了皱眉，提醒：「别忘记我们的约定。」  
「放心，我半——点都没有透露和你们在一起的事情，虽然我真的很想炫耀，不过我答应你了，就一定不会大嘴巴的啦。」Daniel边说边随着Bucky和Steve往厨房移动，视线不时地在他们两人身上来回游移。  
「让我看看……」Steve的声音在打开了冰箱后戛然而止，他轻轻合上了冰箱门，苦笑道：「我想，今晚出去吃好了，明天需要去一趟超市。」  
应Daniel想吃中餐的想法，三人去了街区里唯一的一家中式餐厅，并且很幸运的得到了一个隔间的桌位。跟随着引座的服务生，Bucky自然地观察了一遍餐厅的环境，注意到大堂中的一桌看起来像是黑帮混混的食客，当中一个Alpha眼神下流且毫不避讳地打量着他身边的Daniel。他不动声色地替Daniel拉开座椅让他坐下，跟着也坐到了他身旁，Daniel转过头向他露出了开心的笑容。  
鲜少吃中餐他们任由Daniel点单。三人有说有笑地用餐，菜肴美味，气氛愉悦。晚餐结束时，Daniel离席要去洗手间，Bucky便起身陪着他去了趟。待他们回来后，Steve便招来了服务生结账。  
Bucky和Daniel站在餐厅门前附近等着在柜台结账的Steve时，碰见了那几个黑帮混混从门里走出来。那名面相粗犷，虎背熊腰的Alpha在他们面前停下，周身散发出令人不悦的恶心气味。受到对方信息素压迫地Daniel不由地缩在Bucky身旁，Bucky搂住了他的肩，毫不退避地瞪视着Alpha。  
对方对于Bucky的眼神警告视若无睹，反而更靠近Daniel，嘴里吐着下流的脏话：「Hey，小Omega，一个Beta能满足你饥渴的小洞吗，想要Daddy的大家伙疼你不？」  
在他的手要碰到Daniel时，Bucky一把抓住了对方前臂，机械手稍稍使力便立即让他的尺桡骨断裂。将嚎叫起来的Alpha一把甩到了地上，他的同伙立刻凶神恶煞地围了上来。  
「操啊，这个混账弄断了老子的手，给老子干死他——」  
闻言两个混混立刻举起拳头打向Bucky，正好从餐厅出来的Steve在Bucky出手前，敏捷地挡下了两人的拳头，并轻易地反扭了他们的手臂，制止了他们继续使用暴力，疼痛让两个混混哀嚎起来。他把人推回去，严声道：「如果你们想进警局谈人生，我不介意送你们一趟。」  
被Steve强劲的Alpha气场所震慑到的混混们面面相觑，立马架着他们的哑口无言的老大跑路。在引起更多骚动之前，Steve一行人也跟着离开了现场。  
******  
安抚好了受惊的Daniel入睡后，Bucky回到房间里。靠坐在床头Steve把手中的书本放回床头柜上，关心道：「他还好吗？」  
「他没事，已经睡了。」Bucky回答，将身上沾上了一丝Omega气味的T恤脱掉往矮凳上一搭，掀开被子躺回了床上，在Steve躺好后，伸手关了台灯。  
在黑暗中静默了一会，Steve低声问：「不和我说说他么？」  
「他是我在柏林的临时任务，我从Trinacria①手中救了他，负责保护移交他，原本已经交给Hill，但他找到这儿来了。」Bucky简短地回道。  
虽然有些好奇这个案子，但一向遵循保密协议的Steve是不会去问更多细节。「他跟踪你了？How？」  
「他通过监控追踪了我。」Bucky解释，「他是个黑客。」  
「那还真是不简单。」Steve暗自惊讶着，他偏过头面向Bucky，问：「他……要在一直待在我们这吗？」  
「我不知道。」Bucky坦言。Steve安静了下来，他側过头，尽管黑暗中看不见Steve的表情，但他能通过他此刻的气味变化察觉得出他的心情，他问：「你很介意？」  
Steve沉默了两秒，否认了。Bucky微微勾起了嘴角，他说：「你不觉得他长得很像你吗？我第一次注意到他的脸时，简直不敢相信我的眼睛。」  
「……我发现了。」Steve说，他和Daniel初次见面时，着实被那张脸孔吓了一跳，每次打照面都像和过去少年时的自己面对面似的。他迟疑了一会，说：「我也发现他很喜欢你……」  
末了，Steve咬了咬唇，对说出口的话感到一些后悔。Bucky突然点亮了台灯，接着来到了他身上，撑着上半身俯视着他，问：「你很介意？」  
Steve无法从伴侣的脸上移开自己的视线，他再次违心的否认：「当然不……」  
Bucky只是凝视着他，表情令他捉摸不透，他们的身体完全相贴在一起，两人交叠在一起的体热和气味让Steve有些晃神。  
「他确实很喜欢我。」Bucky幽幽开口道。「他说过他想做我的Omega。」  
Steve的身体僵了一瞬间，他咽了口口水，有些生硬地问：「那你……怎么说？」  
「我说——」Bucky轻轻捏住了Steve的下巴，低声道：「 **我想睡的只有你一个** 。」  
一股热血涌上脸颊，Steve感到一阵目眩神迷，他动了动唇，找不到此时该说的对白，唯有伸手将Bucky拉低，吻上了朝思暮想的双唇。  
Bucky闭上眼回应着他，以热情，以温柔。他们在辗转缠绵的亲吻中汲取着爱的养分，滋润着因漫长思念而干涸的心。紧密相贴的身体蠢蠢欲动着，彼此身上诱人的气味此刻成为最佳的催情剂。Bucky吮吻着Steve的唇瓣，舌头，将他引入口中细细品尝。手撩起Steve的背心大胆而挑逗地抚摸着他的身体，他的心脏在手心下有力的搏动，细滑的肌肤带着不可思议的魔力，持续燃烧着触碰的欲望。  
他脱掉了Steve的背心将它丢到了床下，继而俯下身亲吻着他的脖子，执着地在上面留下痕迹，尽管那些吻痕一觉醒来就消失不见。  
Steve在他含住乳头的瞬间轻声抽气，十指穿过Bucky半长的发丝，轻柔地按摩地他的头皮。Bucky的舌尖变着花样地挑逗着他，令他血脉偾张，心跳难平。他抚摸着他的背，指尖充满怜爱地滑过那与金属相接的皮肤上的疤痕，每一次触碰都渴望着亲吻它们。  
「Buck……」他轻轻呢喃着。  
Bucky在Steve心脏的位置印下一个吻，他抬起头与他视线相接的瞬间，无法自已地凑上去再次亲吻他。那满目的柔情几乎要淹没他，但，他不会挣扎。  
在持续接吻的过程中褪掉了彼此剩下的束缚，裸裎相对的两人也对调了位置。Steve如愿亲吻到了那些触目惊心的伤痕，舌尖一遍遍地描绘着那痕迹，再在上面覆盖上属于他的标记。他的舌尖沿着腹肌的线条往下滑去，手握住了那微微抬头的部位，以热情地唇舌尽心地取悦着他，直到他完全挺立起来，莫大地成就感与满足涨满了他的心房。  
Bucky舔了舔唇，半睁的蓝眸里一片意乱情迷。情欲的热度越烧越热，他阖上眼仰起头，红艳的唇吐着灼热的气息，所有官感都集中在Steve唇舌的每一个动作。  
「够了……Stevie……」  
Bucky伸手拉开床头柜，摸索着拿出安全套和润滑液。Steve从他腿间支起身，舔掉了唇上多余的水渍。在Bucky深沉的视线中，把他手中的安全套抽出丢到床下后往一旁躺下。Bucky随即翻身覆上他，置身于他大张的腿间，双眼热切地凝望着他，暗哑道：「想要我抱你吗？」  
「是，我想要你——」Steve抬起头吻了他的唇，毫不迟疑地说：「我想要你的全部。」


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **本章冬盾肉！冬盾肉！冬盾肉！**

在几番亲吻和触碰后，Bucky变得有些犹豫，指尖缓缓划过Steve的心口，温柔地抚弄着那可爱小巧的乳头。「你确定真的想要我来……？」  
Steve轻喘一笑，捉住了他的视线，喃道：「做吧，我确定。」  
Bucky舔了舔唇，眼神变得更深沉，拇指摩挲着Steve红润的唇瓣，柔声道：「都依你……」  
他给了Steve一个深情的吻，大手包裹住两人的阴茎缓缓揉搓挤压。Steve热情地回吻他，双手来回抚摸揉捏着他柔软的腰側。Bucky舔吮着Steve颈侧那块敏感柔软的肌肤，他身上的气味变得愈加浓厚性感，饱含着愉悦，兴奋，焦急。  
当Bucky沾满润滑液的手指触到身后紧闭的秘穴时，Steve不由地紧张起来，但很快在亲吻和爱抚中放松下来。食指和中指相继挤进了已被润滑液弄得湿漉漉的穴口内，他蹙眉闷哼了一声，一股奇异却无比亲密的感觉随着指节的没入油然而生。  
察觉到Steve的不适，Bucky的动作停顿了下来。「很难受吗？」  
「不……」Steve回道，调整了一下呼吸。「继续，不要抽出去……」  
闻言，Bucky继续搅动着手指来扩张过于紧致的甬道，轻柔地碾磨过每一寸肠壁，像发掘宝藏一般，往更深的地方钻去。  
「你里面好热，好柔软，我真怕一不小心会弄伤你。」Bucky贴在Steve耳边呢喃，舌尖舔弄着他的耳廓。「虽然这样紧紧吸着我感觉也很好，放松点，你会舒服一些……啊，手好像会融化在里面一样，真美妙。」  
「哦、Buck……」  
猝不及防的情色话语砸向Steve的耳膜，伴侣的直白让面薄的他赧然不已。Bucky湿热的吐息混杂着愉悦迷人的Alpha香气钻入他的耳鼻之中，转化成一波波热流冲刷过他的四肢百骸。  
「知道吗？Steve，我喜欢你因为我而害羞的样子，可爱得要命……」  
接踵而来的情话令Steve愈发面红耳赤，一颗心在胸腔里怦怦狂跳。此刻他的脑袋里装满了对Bucky的渴望，除此之外什么也无法思考：  
「占有我，Bucky，标记我……」  
Steve的尾音消失在Bucky的吻中。他重重地吻着他，灵活的舌头在他温热的口腔里恣意地舔压着，几乎深入喉咙。唇舌纠缠的激情声音与喉间发出的沉闷呻吟撞击着彼此的耳膜。Bucky抽出了手指，换上饱胀得难受的阴茎，以顶端来回摩擦着那翕动潮湿的穴口。试探性地插入了前端后，他爱抚了几下Steve的性器，感到他放松了一些，便继续向深处推进。  
「噢老天……太……」Steve睁大眼睛抽气道，正缓缓进入他身体的部位远非两根手指可以比拟。他努力放松身体，好适应直肠被巨硕的阴茎撑开，填满。  
Bucky目光灼热地盯着两人相连的部位，边套弄着Steve阴茎，边前后摆动起髋部浅浅地抽动起来。他满足地叹息，被伴侶完全接納并紧紧包裹住的感觉是如此曼妙销魂。他俯下身在这具健美的胴体上随处留下专属于他的记号，调整着角度抽插，寻找着Steve的敏感点。  
当Bucky擦过他的前列腺时，一波强烈的快感自下席卷上来，Steve将手贴上Bucky挺动的臀部，声音沙哑道：「刚那里……再来……」  
Bucky抓住Steve那只手扣在脑袋旁，低头吻住他诱人的双唇，下身专注刺激着那一处敏感的粘膜。Steve夹紧了Bucky的腰，他的每一次挺身，腹部都会摩擦到他的性器。他浑身热得要命，尤其是肚子，被那粗大的肉棒磨得发烫。前后夹击的快感一波接着一波，令他酥软无力。Steve蹙眉喘气，眨着迷蒙的蓝眸凝视着Bucky，蠕动着被吻得红艳的唇喃道：「……再用力点，深一点……」  
「操……你该死性感……」  
Bucky捏住Steve的下巴，有些粗暴地啃咬着他的唇。在狠狠抽插了几十下后撤了出来，扳过Steve的身体换了侧入的姿势。他抓住Steve的腰继续用力挺动，将整根阴茎深深顶进去，湿热的肠道紧紧地吮吸着他，令他无比舒爽。粘稠的抽插声与肉体拍击声糅合在一起，增添了更多感官的刺激。Bucky从Steve的肩胛一路吻到耳后，手穿过他的大腿伸到前方，来回地抚弄着他的饱胀的阴茎与紧绷的精囊。  
「舒服吗？」  
Steve迷迷糊糊地点头，手紧抓著枕被，他急促地喘息着，对高潮的渴望越来越强烈。Bucky突然箍紧了他的根部，并用力顶弄了他几下，引起Steve一阵惊喘。「告诉我，感觉舒服吗？Stevie，别藏起你的声音。」  
Steve咬紧唇呜咽了一声，焦急地伸手包覆住Bucky钳制他的手，但他的行为只换来了Bucky更有力地抽插。他每一下都重重碾压过敏感的前列腺，激烈快感令Steve浑身战栗不已，他将脸深深埋进柔软的枕头里，断断续续地出声：「呜……是、是的！Buck，感觉很……舒服……」  
「我也感觉舒服……」Bucky低喃，他放慢了一些速度，深入浅出地挺动着。「想射了吗？等着我，让我们一起高潮好不好？」  
Steve轻哼着点头，顺从地回应：「是的……好、好……快一点，快唔嗯——」  
Bucky扳过Steve的脸含住他的唇瓣，交换了一个浅浅的吻后，他再次把Steve翻过来面向自己，一举挺入那火热的肉穴里。他捉住Steve两只手腕分别禁锢在脑袋两側，一面激吻着Steve，一面猛力地往前挺动着，快感如滔滔涌来的浪潮一般淹没了两人。  
「……我、我忍不了了……我想射！快点……」Steve声音嘶哑地催促，握紧了双拳，强忍着去挣开Bucky的束缚。  
「来吧，射给我，宝贝儿，射出来——」  
Bucky吻了吻他泛红的眼角，松开手去套弄着Steve临近爆发的阴茎。取回双手自由的Steve立刻搂上伴侣的肩背，没多久便痉挛着射出了好几股浓稠的精液。肠壁在射精期间紧紧地收缩着，Bucky狠狠插了十几下，埋首在Steve颈侧，低喊了一声Steve的名字，也将大股滚烫的精液也注入了肠道深处。  
两人粗喘着交颈相拥，Bucky满足地扭头吻了吻Steve的结合腺，那里散发着比先前更加馥郁的Alpha气味，似乎还混合了一丝他的。他缓缓抽出软下来的阴茎，带出了一些浓稠的精液，两人的下身都被彼此的体液弄得黏答答的。  
两人温存了好一会，当Bucky准备从Steve身上移开时，Steve搂紧了他的腰，把他留在了怀里。他伸手将Bucky汗湿后凌乱贴在脸颊上的长发别到耳后，犹豫了几秒才喃喃开口：「你刚才没有咬我……」  
Bucky愣了半秒，没料到Steve会提到这个，他以为他不会在意。他凑上去啄吻了一下Steve的唇，回道：「那会让你难受的。」  
「我不会！」Steve连忙说，末了又感到一阵莫名的尴尬，「抱歉，我只是，只是想……」  
「我知道。」Bucky柔声道，拇指摩挲着Steve绯红的脸颊，「对不起，我让你不安。」  
一股热气涌上脸颊，Steve紧张地解释起来：「不是，我、我不是这个意思，我并没有感到……不安，我只是在犯傻……哦，上帝，请别在意我的话……」  
Bucky静默地凝视着他好一会后，牵起嘴角莞尔一笑，道：「他也许不会，但我会。」他抚摸着Steve结实的大腿，轻轻蹭了蹭他的下腹，低喃道：「再做一次吧？」  
Steve羞赧地望着Bucky，轻声应允，感到脸和脖子都烧得厉害。Bucky给了他一个温柔的吻，手滑到他的颈侧爱抚起来。Steve闭起眼睛，主动吮吻着Bucky探进口中的舌尖，尚未完全消退的热度又在身体的相互磨蹭中复燃。  
唇舌缠绵中，Steve一个翻身对调了两人的位置，伸手去抚摸Bucky同样再次硬起的性器。Bucky的机械手顺着Steve脊椎的曲线往下滑去，来到臀缝下尚松软湿润的穴口，指尖在打了两个转后顺利插了进去。Steve轻哼了一声，收缩着肠道将那坚硬的金属手指紧紧包覆起来。  
Steve跪立起身，扶着Bucky的阴茎缓缓坐下，完美契合的瞬间，两人同时情不自禁呻吟出声。Bucky灼热的视线锁定在正跨坐在他身上的Steve，伴侣亦目不斜视地凝视着他，一双红唇翕张着呼出火热的气息，努力款摆腰身取悦他。Bucky舔了舔干燥的唇，感到那股燃烧在腹部的欲火愈加旺盛了。他抓住Steve的胯部，主动往上挺身。Steve被他深深一顶打乱了呼吸，他喘息着弓起背，双手按在Bucky结实的腹部上，承受着他每一轮有力的进攻。  
「吻我……」  
Bucky闻言照做，拉下Steve热吻起来。他翻身将人压在身下，将滑出体外的分身再次插进去，每一次深深的抽撤都会带出一些深处的精液和淫靡的声响。  
他在Steve的脸颊，下巴和喉间随意印下细碎地亲吻，最后来到颈侧，舔吻着那块隐藏着结合腺的肌肤。当他的牙齿轻轻拉扯着那块脆弱的皮肤时，Steve的气息变得更粗重，浓烈的快感令他头昏脑涨。  
在射精的一刻，Bucky咬上了Steve结合腺，将彼此推上了绝顶的高潮。浑身酥软的Steve靠在Bucky怀里享受着性爱的余韵。他的结合腺在发热，除此之外并没有产生其他不适的症状。此刻只有无上的舒爽与满足感充盈着他的身心，仿佛连隐藏在最深处的那一抹不安也被蒸发掉了。  
Bucky温柔地梳了梳Steve的金发，亲了亲他的头顶，低声问：「你相信我吗，Steve？」  
「是的……一直都是……」Steve诚实道，尽管不明白他为何忽然这么问。  
Bucky也没有继续对话，只是有一下没一下地抚摸着Steve的背。睡意渐渐袭上脑袋，Steve阖上微微酸涩的眼，自Bucky身上传来的淡香正柔柔地包裹着他，令人无比安心。在掉入梦乡的一刻，他隐约听见Bucky低语：  
「……爱你。」


End file.
